Remember Us
by shantie1984
Summary: Part Two to "Remember Me" Serena must get Darien to remember their love AGAIN and the rest of the girls must search for their long lost Generals.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!" Serena cried out as she sprung from her comfortable pink bed. Within moments the little moon bunny was dressed and sprinting to school. Luna and Artemis watched from the rooftop as their beloved princess ran.

"That's the same girl who defeated Queen Beryl and the Negaverse," Luna stated amusingly as she watched her charge run to school. "Hard to believe isn't it Artemis?"

"Yeah, she can be a normal girl now that the Negaverse is behind us," Artemis responded.

"I have a strange feeling I'm forgetting something though."

"I know what you mean," Artemis said nodding his head. "Ever since Mina got back it's been weird. She keeps searching for someone, but she doesn't know who she's looking for. All she keeps saying is that someone is missing." Both Luna and Artemis sighed in defeat when they realized they weren't going to be able to remember whatever it was that they had forgotten. At least now they can continue watching over everyone without having to worry about youmas attacking. Of course this happy contentment meant to last. After only having one short week of peaceful bliss the city of Tokyo was shaken when what seemed to be a meteor smashed into the city.

"It's an earthquake!" Serena shouted as she hid under her comforter. The shaking had obviously woken her up. Luna ignored her screaming princess and went to look outside the window. She could tell something wasn't right. After a few moments the earthquake subsides and Serena rushes to the television to see if the earthquake had damaged any parts of the city. To her surprise the news reported informed that a meteor had struck in the city near her. "Luna it was a meteor," Serena said to her cat. Luna looked back at her and meowed. "Lets go see it." Within a flash Serena was dressed and out the door with Luna trailing behind her. When Serena arrived there was already a rather large crowd around the crater.

"Hi Serena," Ami greeted as she approached her fellow classmate.

"Hi Ami," Serena greeted back happily. "Big hole huh?"

"Big all right," Ami agreed as she looked upon the crater.

"Did the earthquake wake you up too?" Serena asked. Ami was about to answer when she saw Serena get pushed from behind. "Hey, quit your shoving will you!" Serena shouted, irritated by the rudeness of the person behind her. When she turned she was shocked to see another one of her classmates.

"Hey sorry, the crowd was pushing me from behind," Lita explained.

"It's okay Lita," Serena reassured her friend. "I heard you got into another fight again though."

"Don't ever mention that to me again," Lita responded aggressively. Immediately Serena put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay," Serena said trying to calm Lita down. Suddenly Serena felt as if she had hung out with both Ami and Lita at the same time before. In an attempt to think she looked down, but was immediately distracted by a piece of paper on the ground. "What's this?" Slowly Serena picked up the paper and read it. "Candy shop going out of business sale! What an incredible opportunity!"

"Yeah, sure it is to turn into a humongous chocolate blimp," Darien teased from behind her. Serena instantly smiled as the light teasing and turned to face him. "How's the empty Meatball Head?"

"Hey, the name's Serena," Serena shot back in mock anger as she stepped up to him. "You got a memory block you great big zero?" For the past week this had been their basic routine. A few insults thrown back and forth, a tiny bit of flirting, followed by some slight affection, yes this was their routine.

"Guess you don't mind having a meatball body to go along with that meatball head of yours huh?" Darien retorted with a glint in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed to Serena. Continuing with her mocked anger Serena turned her back to him.

"It's not your business." Chuckling to himself, Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders and leaned close to her ear.

"I guess you're right," he whispered in her ear. Serena stiffened at how close he was to her then suddenly she felt him shove her almost roughly forward. "So go pig!"

"As if!" was all Serena could respond with as she tried to calm her heated body. All Darien could do was laugh as he walked back to his apartment to go back to sleep. Within minutes everyone seemed to have seen their fill of the crater and the crowd quickly started to disburse.

The next day Serena's homeroom was abuzz with talk about the meteor and crater from last night. Since Molly and Melvin didn't go to see the crater Serena had to explain everything she saw to them, especially Melvin. When homeroom was half over their teacher, Miss Haruna, motioned for the class's attention. Naturally everyone in the class quieted and gave their teacher their full attention. They all knew how terrifying their teacher was when they didn't listen to her.

"Boys and girls I would like you to welcome two new students who have just transferred to our school, Alan and Ann Granger. They are brother and sister. I hope you'll all make them feel welcomed."

"What a hunky guy," Serena said in a low voice so only Molly and Melvin could hear her.

"Yeah, he's really dreamy," Molly agreed.

"Dreamy shmeamy," Melvin stated with jealously laced in his voice, "but they look pretty smart. Maybe they'll join the Dissection Club?" Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head.

"Dissect yourself Melvin," his girlfriend, Molly, said in annoyance.

"Huh?" was all Melvin could come up with. He was never good at witty retorts.

"Don't you just love his hair?" Molly complimented as she went back to swooning.

"Just his hair?" Serena responded back. "I love the whole package." Soon the bell rang for homeroom to end. Everyone filed out to go to their next class. Serena, Molly, and Melvin were shocked to find out the Ann had their next class with them. Instantly the three of them wanted to know more about her. After talking to her for a short bit they found out that she had come from France.

"Melvin she's not interested in any of your boring club," Serena chastised. Melvin was always trying to get people to join one of his geek squad clubs.

"Well I had to ask," Melvin responded pitifully. Suddenly a soft melody could be heard in the air.

"What lovely music," Molly said as she turned her head to hear it better. Ann instantly turns agitated.

"Yeah it's beautiful," Serena agreed as she too turned her head to hear it better. "Romantic."

"I love the flute," Molly added before she and Serena went to go looking for the source. Down the hallway they find Alan playing his flute and surrounded by a bunch of girls. The two girls stop and stare dreamily at Alan as he played. Upon seeing this Melvin instantly gets jealous again.

"I can play the flute too you know," Melvin states and suddenly begins to play the flute rather terribly. Molly instantly snatches the offensive instrument and hits him behind the head with it.

"Get a life Melvin!" Molly shouted which caused Alan to stop playing his flute. Slowly he turned his gaze to the direction of Serena and Molly.

"She's so lovely. I've never felt anything like this before in my entire life," Alan commented to himself and walked over to them. "Who are you?"

"Are you talking to me?" Molly asked happily.

"Molly's my girlfriend!" Melvin shouted as he jumped in front of her, but Alan wasn't paying attention to Molly, but Serena.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my beloved," Alan said with grace. "My name is Alan." Both Molly and Melvin turn to Serena in surprise. Of course Serena went mushy from his romantic voice and looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Your beauty radiates from you like the scent from a rose. Please say I can play for you." If it was possible Serena's eyes had even more stars in them.

"Play anything you like," she responded dreamily. Just when Alan was about to play he noticed Ann down the hall staring at him threateningly. "Something the matter?" Serena asked when she notice Alan hadn't moved. Seeing him looking past them, they all turned to see Ann behind them.

"Who are you playing for Alan?" Ann asked with venom in her voice.

"No one," was Alan's quick reply before walking off. The rest of the day was rather uneventful and poor Luna had to endure the chattering of Serena that evening as she talked to Molly about Alan. Thankfully Luna's sensitive ears picked up the sound of screaming not too far from her home. Naturally she went to investigate it and was quickly joined up by Artemis. The two ran in the direction of the scream. When they got their they realized they were too late and found a very drained young woman.

"Oh no," Luna said as she approached the heavily breathing woman. "Looks like the Negaverse is back."

"Looks like we have to revive the scouts," Artemis quickly states. Luna drops her head in sadness at his words.

"Do we have to?" she asked almost pitifully. She really hoped the girls would be able to enjoy being normally for a little longer.

"I don't think we can handle this on our own," Artemis answered sadly. Suddenly they heard another scream close to Molly's house. The two quickly run to the scene to find it in Molly's room. Instantly they began attacking the plant like youma, but sadly their attacks didn't do much.

"It's too strong," Luna states just before she sees Serena enter Molly's room. She had been on the phone with Molly and heard her scream. "Serena!"

"A monster!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Run Serena!" Luna shouted and instantly Serena stopped screaming.

"Luna's talking to me," Serena flatly stated then suddenly her face lit up. "I must be having that dream again! I'll just do what I always do!" Suddenly Serena turned towards the youma with confidents. "Hey you keep your petals to yourself because if you don't I will punish you!"

"Serena this isn't a dream!" Luna shouted angrily at her charge as the youma began to approach her.

"I'll distract it while you reactivate Sailor Moon!" Artemis shouted before jumping at the youma's face. He clawed its face a few times before jumping off and leaping out the window. Luna watched the youma chase after Artemis and silently hoped that he would be all right.

"That's strange," Serena said to herself which caused Luna to focus her attention on Serena again, "they usually attack me and I destroy them."

"Serena," Luna said and looked down at her cat. Quickly Luna activated the crescent moon on her forehead and began flooding Serena's mind with past memories. For a few short seconds all of Luna's memories instantly became Serena's memories and Sailor Moon was born again. "Serena?" Luna questioned delicately, hoping the memories Serena had gain didn't overload her. Slowly Serena's eyes softened as she looked down at her guardian.

"Well now I know why I've been having those dreams for the past week," Serena said with a small smile. Luna didn't waste any time updating.

"Serena the Negaverse is back! You must be Sailor Moon again!"

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena quickly shouted and transformed into her alter ego. "Let's get that youma!" The two ran as fast as they could and arrived just in time as the youma had Artemis pinned down and was already sucking the energy out of him. Sailor Moon fought the youma for a few minutes, with the help of Luna, and eventually was able to destroy it.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Luna asked as she helped him to stand up.

"Poor kitty," Sailor Moon teased as she helped him to his paws.

"Hey Sailor Moon!" a male's voice called from up above her. Sailor Moon turned to see two green aliens floating in air. "Didn't know you were on our planet as well."

"Your planet?" Sailor Moon shouted angrily.

"That's right it's our planet," Alan replied in a cocky tone.

"Get use to it bitch," Ann added.

"You're the one who sent that youma!"

"Just our way of saying hi," Ann responded amusingly.

"See you later Sailor Moon," Alan said before they both disappeared.

"I'm glad you're back Sailor Moon," Luna said trying to cheer her up. She could tell Serena was a little stressed.

"I guess so," Sailor Moon sighed as she began to walk home. "No more shopping, pigging out, going to the mall, and dreaming about guys huh Luna?"

"Never stopped you before," Luna answered as she followed behind her. Sailor Moon suddenly stopped and turned to Luna with a smile.

"I suppose so," she said just before scooping Luna up and carrying the cat the rest of the way home. Thankfully for Serena tomorrow was Saturday so she was able to sleep in and when she was ready, got up and headed to her favorite care, The Crown. Serena felt great. For the first time in the past week she didn't have any odd dreams and soon she would find Mina and Rei. "Hey there's Darien," Serena said happily to herself. "Hey!" she shouted as she ran up to him. Darien turned to the sound of the voice and suddenly found Serena running into him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa!" Darien shouted as he regained his balance. "You startled me."

"Did you miss me?" Serena asked lovingly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Um, Meatball Head are you okay?" Darien asked a little unsure.

"Okay if you want to be that way," Serena sighed as she took a half step back to look up at him. "You and I were meant to be together." Slowly a smile formed on Darien's face.

"So you finally went crazy from all the sugar you eat huh?"

"You don't remember," Serena whispered before lowering her gaze. It suddenly dawned on her that just because she had her memories back didn't mean he did and for that fact it didn't mean the others did either.

"Hey Serena, hang on to that guy for me will you?" Ann suddenly shouted from behind her. With a sad face Serena turned to see Ann in the middle of traffic.

"Oh, hi Ann."

"Not another crazy girl," Darien sighed before removing Serena from his waist. Instantly he felt a sense of lost, but decided to ignore it. "Look Serena I have to get to work. I'll see you later." With that said Darien took off in the direction he was originally walking.

"Why did you let him get away?" Ann stated in annoyance. "I nearly got myself killed trying to get over here!"

"Darien," was all Serena could say as she watched him jog off.

"His name is Darien?" Ann asked with a huge smile.

"Back off Ann," Serena threatened. "Darien is mine."

"Oh Darien is your boyfriend?"

"Well," Serena said a little defeated, "not exactly."

"Then he's not yours at all is he?" Ann said rather triumphantly. "He's up for grabs." Serena and Ann give each other cold hard stares before walking off in different directions. Serena knew now that Ann was her rival and since Darien didn't have his memories yet she would have to work hard to make sure Ann didn't get him.

Like all of you have asked I have started my part two from "Remember Me." Hope you all don't mind, but this will be the end of the story. So by the end of this story if any of you want me to make a part three I'm very sorry, but no. Also i must thank max333 for giving me the idea on Darien. It totally changed the direction I was going to go with this story. If any of you have ideas for the story as it goes on I'm open to hear them. :) Remember it's your reviews that keep me writing!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to be in a movie?!" Serena nearly shouted in surprise. When she had woken up today she would never have guessed that she would hear that her best friend was going to be trying out for a movie.

"Keep it down Serena!" Molly scolded. "I don't know if I'll be in a movie or not yet. I'm just auditioning first." Molly then sighed. "Serena could you come with me? I really nervous and would feel better if I had a friend with me."

"I think I can fit you in," Serena said playfully, trying to lighten the mood for her friend.

"Thank you so much," Molly said as she gave Serena a big hug. If she only knew of Serena's ulterior motives behind her generosity. Later that day after school the two girls headed to Metro Studios, where the auditions were being held.

"Why can't I go in?" Serena asked as the guard ushered Molly inside.

"Sorry Miss, but only those being auditioned are allowed in," the guard answered and little annoyed. Serena was not the first girl not on the list trying to get in for an audition.

"Can't you make an exception?" Serena tried using her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Absolutely not," the guard said now fully frustrated with Serena's efforts. "Now wait outside."

"Sorry Serena," Molly said as she reluctantly went inside. Serena groaned at her missed opportunity at sneaking an audition for herself. She was suddenly brought out of her self pity when she notice four girls approaching the door. Her heart raced when she realized they were her Scouts. All four of them had apparently been invited for an audition as well. Now with renewed vigor, Serena was getting into that building.

Patiently Serena waited for her chance to get by the guard. She knew he had to take a bathroom break or coffee break some time. Naturally of course this guard was not going to need a break for some time.

"Serena what are you doing?" Luna asked as she observed her charge hiding behind a corner.

"Luna!" Serena exclaimed clutching her chest. "You scared me."

"To whom are you hiding from?" Luna asked as Serena picked her up. Suddenly Serena heard a noise. Quickly Serena looked around the corner to see the guard heading inside the building for what she presumed to be a bathroom break. Ignoring her guardian's question who was still in her arms, Serena raced for the door and caught it before it closed.

"Got it," Serena said to herself in triumph before happily letting herself in the building.

"Are you going to tell me now what you are doing?" Luna tried asking again.

"There is an audition for a movie being held here."

"You snuck into this building for a stupid audition?!" Luna exclaimed. "We have other things to worry about and you're breaking into building for a chance audition?"

"The Scouts are here as well," Serena added knowing that would distract her feline guardian.

"All of them? How do you know that they are all here?" Mission successful.

"I saw all four of them enter the building. I would love to see all them together again," Serena admitted a little solemnly. After a few minutes of walking realization dawned on Luna.

"We're just walking in circles. Do you even know where you're going?"

"Stop complaining," Serena snapped as she turned around another corner. "It's like we're in a maze."

"Just admit it, you're totally lost," Luna stated as she jumped out of Serena's arms.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Ann asked a little shocked as she came out of a room.

"What about you?" Serena threw back equally as shocked to be seeing Ann in the studio building.

"That's none of your business," Ann responded snidely as she crossed her arms so show her annoyance for the blonde. Outraged by Ann's behavior Serena too took on a similar stance.

"None of yours either." Suddenly a handsome young man ran past them, accidentally lightly bumping both of them.

"Sorry girls!" he called out. "I'm in a major hurry!"

"Darien?" Serena said more to herself. Serena and Ann looked at each other, both having the same idea. Not even a moment later both went running after him. "Darien!" Serena called out as she tried to catch up with him. She and Ann had been running for a while now and still hadn't caught up to him. Serena then decided to give up on the case and was shocked to realize that Ann was nowhere to be found. "Ann?" she called out wondering where the girl could have gone. "I guess she gave up before me." Suddenly an opened door caught her eye. It had an odd looking mist creeping out and Serena couldn't help, but check it out. Upon entering Serena found herself on an alien planet looking movie set.

"Serena!" Luna shouted upon seeing her.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Transform yourself, now!" Luna yelled quickly.

"Tell me what's going on here first," Serena demanded confused before a scream somewhere behind some props.

"There's no time!" Serena understood immediately what was going on and transformed. With lightning speed Sailor Moon jumped further into the set to see a Youma with large horns standing over Molly with her former Scouts standing across the set staring in shock. With a smile she went to grab her Crescent Wand, but immediately froze in shock. Realization hit that she had lost it during the fight against Beryl. She was going to have to fight without her main weapon. After receiving what Sailor Moon could only guess as her tenth blow from the Youma, Sailor Moon knew she wouldn't be able to fight this thing on her own. Then suddenly the Youma had pinned her to the wall with its horns holding her under her arms.

"You're mine!" the Youma shouted in triumph as its horn grew to lift her in the air. Sailor Moon could feel her energy leaving her body and she silently prayed for someone to come help her. She found her prayers answered when she al of a sudden felt her body being carried away from the Youma's horns. A few minutes later she regained enough energy to survey what had happened.

"Bet you're glad we're back," Sailor Mars said cheerfully as Sailor Moon stared at her Scouts in happy shock.

"It's good to be back," Sailor Jupiter stated happily as she looked upon her princess before they all transformed back to their civilian forms. A little while later, after they had made sure Molly was going to be okay, they had all gotten together at their favorite hangout spot, the Crown Arcade.

"I hope you girls don't mind I gave you back your memories," Luna said as she and Artemis fondly looked upon all their Scouts sitting in the booth.

"I'll take being a Sailor Scout any day," Lita said proudly.

"I agree," Ami added. "It wouldn't be the same without my best friends."

"So where is Darien?" Mina asked with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when sadness washed over Serena's face. "Is something wrong with Darien?"

"He doesn't remember me," Serena stated with tears almost forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember you?" Mina questioned. "Like, doesn't remember you at all?"

"No he remembers who I am, but not what we shared. It's like our whole romance never happened and we're back to fighting each other again."

"I'm sure he'll regain his memories of you two soon," Rei reassured as she placed her hand over Serena's.

"Just give it time Serena," Ami added in.

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "And if not I could always jolt his memory." All the girls laughed at Lita's little joke. After another couple of hours of catching up the girls decided to continue with their old Scout meeting schedule since a new threat had shown up. Thankfully too, since no more then two days later, early afternoon before their meeting, another Youma attack occurred. This one being in the shape of a white lion, had happened to go after Lita's best friend since childhood, Ken. The attack could not have gone worse. Even though the Youma didn't get Ken's energy, it had managed to cause Ken to fall down a fifteen-foot retaining wall. Succeeding in cracking his scull and losing a large amount of blood. Thankfully Lita happened to be the same blood type as Ken so he was able to have the blood transfusion that saved his life. Unfortunately this left Lita extremely weak the rest of the day and as luck would have it the Youma attacked again that evening.

"Jupiter, you shouldn't be here," Sailor Moon said as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus sent their attacks at the Youma.

"No Sailor Moon it almost killed Ken and I won't let that go unpunished," Sailor Jupiter argued back and began to power up for her attack, but ended up fainting in mid power up.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted as she caught her tall friend. She was about to call on one of her Scouts her assistance when she realized they had all been knocked unconscious. "Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted in horror. After laying Sailor Jupiter gently to the ground, Sailor Moon stood to face the Youma. "You're going to pay for this!" The Youma turned to her snarling before charging. Sailor Moon braced for the impact that she knew was coming, but just as when the Youma was about to pounce when a white rose suddenly appeared, topping the Youma in its tracks. "A white rose?"

"Sailor Moon!" a familiar male voice called out. Sailor Moon looked up to see a dark haired man dressed in white Arabian clothing with the lower part of his face covered to conceal his identity.

"Can't be possible. Who are you?"

"I am called the Moonlight Knight," he answered in a gentle voice that made Sailor Moon feel warm inside.

"The master are not going to like knowing there are more of you," Youma said as she looked up at the new arriver before charging him.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon warned as the lion leaped at her new savior. Luckily he was able to successfully defend himself and the Youma had to take a moment to check its wounds.

"How can I thank you Moonlight Knight?" Sailor Moon asked happily as she realized that he had wounded the Youma.

"Your beautiful smile is enough for me," the Moonlight Knight kindly responded. "It's as beautiful as the moonlight. See you again." With a bow, the Moonlight Knight retreated into the night. Sailor Moon couldn't help but think how much sweeter this hero was compared to Tuxedo Mask.

"What happened?" Sailor Jupiter groaned as she picked herself up from the ground. Sailor Moon was brought out of her musing upon seeing her fellow Scouts waking up. "Sailor Moon the lion!" To Sailor Jupiter's horror the Youma had taken advantage of Sailor Moon's distraction and slammed her to the ground.

"Jupiter help!" Sailor Moon nearly screamed as she was pounded to the ground. Within moments Sailor Jupiter's energy spiked as thoughts of almost losing Ken and now possibly losing her princess flooded her mind. Lightning surrounded her body as she called upon her powers.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" A lighting ball, far bigger then she ever created, consumed and destroyed the Youma before it could do any harm to Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked as she watched Sailor Jupiter collapsed to a sitting position on the ground.

"I'm all right," she said, but seeing her friend's worried face she gave a weak smile. "Really I am. Just need a little rest."

"I'm glad you're okay," Sailor Moon responded smiling back.

"Did we miss the fun?" Sailor Venus asked as she, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury all started walking to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were.

"You girls won't believe whom I saw during the battle," Sailor Moon said as she powered down. All the girls followed her lead.

"Who?" Lita asked.

"Apparently we have a new guardian named the Moonlight Knight."

"Sounds cheesy," Rei commented with a frown.

"Like Tuxedo Mask wasn't?" Mina shot at her with a smile. "I recall hearing how you and Serena both swooned over him before finding out he was Darien." Rei glared at her friend before Ami brought the conversation back on track.

"Is he Darien?" Ami asked with slight hope in her voice.

"He didn't say who he was," Serena answered. "He sounded like Darien, but if it was him don't you think he would have told me?"

"Maybe he doesn't remember?" Lita suggested. "Darien didn't know he was Tuxedo Mask until his memories her regained. Maybe this is another form he takes when he doesn't have his memories?"

"You could be right," Serena agreed as hope began to fill her heart. "If that's true then that means there is still some part of him that does remember me."

"Speaking of nothing to do with that," Mina said as she waved her hand to catch all of their attention, "before I forget I heard of a virtual reality theatre that's opening this weekend. I kind of want to go and check it out Saturday. What about you guys?"

"Spend the afternoon shooting bad guys?" Lita mock questioned. "Hell yeah I'm in."

"I suppose it would be a good way to sharpen our reflexes more," Ami encouraged.

"It's not like we don't need the practice considering what happened with this last Youma," Rei agreed.

"You knew I think I heard Sammy talking about that as well," Serena said as she thought that idea over. "If you all are going then I will too."

"Yay!" Mina yelled happily. "Lets say we all meet there at noon? This way it gives Serena time to sleep in and Rei time to finish her chores at the temple."

"Sounds good to me," Rei agreed as Lita began standing up. "All right see you all then. We can have our Scout meeting afterwards."

"I'll walk Lita home to make sure she gets there all right," Serena offered. Lita thanked her before they all said their goodbyes and went home.

AN: I would like to thank Moonprincess998 for giving me the drive to pick this story up and again do what i believe many readers probably wish for me to do...FINISH IT! I received a few messages in the past asking me to finish this story, but it was never the right time for me. For the past few years many good, bad, and strange things have taken place in my life that just did not allow my creative writing to flow. Moonprincess998 just happened to pick the perfect time to send me a message that gave me the push I needed to finish this story and hopefully continue writing more after. I always told myself in the past that I wouldn't be one of those writers who left their readers hanging and I'm glad that I can now continue to hold that standard. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Serena get up!" Ilene shouted as she shook her daughter. It was a beautiful Saturday and damn it to hell if she was going to let her daughter miss out on it. "Serena!"

"Mom it's the weekend," Serena moaned as she tried tugging the blankets back over her head. "I don't have to even meet up with the girls at the virtual reality theatre until noon."

"Serena's it's a little past ten," Ilene informed slightly annoyed. "By the time you're done getting ready and arrive there it will be noon."

"Damn it, you're right mom," Serena conceded as she rose from her fluffy bed and as her mother predicted Serena and her little cat guardian, Luna, were standing outside of the theatre exactly at noon.

"Well this is a first," Luna commented as she looked around. "You're on time and the rest of the girls are late."

"To be honest I kind of don't know what to do with myself."

"I must say Serena, I'm very proud of all you Scouts. You all are coming here to help sharpen your reflexes and neither Artemis or I had to say a thing. Bringing back all your memories has turned out to be a very good idea."

"Luna, you gave the Scouts back their memories?" Serena asked with astonishment in her voice.

"Of course," Luna answered very matter-of-factly. "How else do you think you all got your memories back?"

"What?" Serena screeched as she roughly grabbed Luna off her shoulder and started shaking her. "Can you bring back Darien's memories too?"

"Serena quit shaking your cat," Darien suddenly said from her left. "That cat didn't do anything to deserve that treatment."

"You don't live with her," Serena mumbled under her breath as she let Luna go. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard of this new virtual reality game and thought I should check it out," Darien answered honestly before stepping closer to her. "What are you doing here? Had the same idea?"

"Kind of the same, but for once I'm on time and the girls are late." Darien smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well their loss is my gain," Darien stated confidently as he guided her towards the theatre.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming to the virtual reality game with me Meatball Head of course." Suddenly they both heard a lot of drama happening just outside the entrance. "What the hell?" Leaving Serena back, for what he intended to be only a minute, Darien walked up to investigate. Upon arrival he saw Ann shouting at some guy as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me you big ape!" Ann screeched, but the guy still wouldn't let her go.

"Hey!" Darien shouted. The large guy instantly switched his attention from Ann to him. "I believe she said to leave her alone."

"Oh yeah?" the guy said as he approached Darien, forgetting about Ann for the moment. "What are you going to do about it?" Darien stared him down with as much calm and confidence that only a prince of Earth would hold.

"Just leave please." The guy stared Darien a moment longer before finally walking away, mumbling curses under his breath. "Asshole."

"Oh Darien!" Ann shouted happily as she leached onto him. "You saved my life. How can I ever repay you? Oh, how about we go to this virtual reality game together?"

"What's going on?" Allen suddenly asked from behind her. Ann immediately turned to him with a huge smile.

"Darien's going to be my partner in the game!" Ann answered happily.

"Is this true?" Serena asked in shock from behind Darien.

"Serena," Allen greeted warmly upon seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Ann asked with a snotty attitude as she clung onto Darien more.

"Is Ann your partner?" Serena asked again, ignoring both Allen and Ann.

"Well," Darien stalled, trying to figure out how to through this with both the girls being happy, "I can be both your partners."

"What?" Ann protested, but Darien ignored her and ushers both the girls to the theatre with Allen in tow. Inside both the girls snuggled up to Darien as the ride part of the game began. It was a rather bumpy ride and Ann took advantage of it by pushing Serena out of their seats, making it look like she had been bounced out by the ride itself.

"I got you," Allen said as he caught her around the waist. "Are you okay?" Serena look up at her savior with grateful eyes.

"Thanks Allen," Serena said as he sat her down next to him. Darien noticed that Serena was no longer by his side and started looking for her.

"Where's Serena?" Darien questioned as he looked around.

"Oh she got bounced out, but Allen caught her," Ann responded before snuggling into him more. Darien turned his head to find it true that Serena was now sitting next to Allen. He was happy that she was okay, but seeing her with Allen didn't feel right to him.

When the ride was over they were all guided to a room to suit up and were allowed into the rest of the game to shoot monsters. As soon as they exited the room, Darien approached Serena.

"You didn't get hurt when you were bounced out of your seat did you?" Darien asked as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Darien," Serena assured with a smile and slight blush from his affectionate touch. Darien smiled back at her and began to laugh lightly.

"You're so clumsy Meatball Head."

"Whatever jerk face," Serena responded back before walking off to where Allen and Ann waited for them.

"Can we go now?" Ann asked rudely as she checked out her laser gun.

"Ann!" Allen scolded, but all Ann did was roll her eyes. After that the four made their way into the maze where they would be shooting the artificial monsters. Soon a rivalry formed between Allen and Dairen as they competed against one another. Serena was concentrating so much on the two boys' competition that she didn't notice the virtual monster that appeared behind. When she turned to look at more of the maze the image startled her so much that she went full force running off into more of the maze.

"Meatball Head get back here!" Darien shouted just before running after her. "You'll get lost!" After a few moments of running Darien was finally able to catch her arm and cease her running. "It's just virtual image Meatball Head," Darien explained as he took a moment to catch his breath. Damn, she was a fast runner. "There is no need to be scared."

"I know," Serena said bashfully. Being a Sailor Scout she knew she should have reacted better to a fake monster. "I just didn't expect something to be behind me." Darien smiled at her as he took hold of her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Serena blushed at the intimate act, but refused to move.

"Just admit it that you wanted to get me alone." Serena frowned at his cockiness and tore her face away from his hand. As much as she loved the intimate act, she was not about to let Darien win in this game that he and her always found themselves playing.

"As if," she scoffed. "You're not as good as you think."

"You're right. I'm better." Serena was about to respond when all of a sudden some people ran by screaming. The two looked at one another confused until a Youma with tentacles coming out of her head appeared before them. "Run!" Darien shouted as he pushed Serena out of the way, but he was too late. A strong tentacle wrapped itself around both of their waists and lifted them into the air.

"Got you," the Youma chuckled to herself as she immediately started draining Darien's energy. He tried to struggle out of her grasp, but with his energy draining it was no use. "Nice try handsome for attempting to save your little girlfriend. I'll collect your energy first."

"No stop!" Serena shouted as she fought to free herself.

"Not so fast!" a male's voice shouted.

"We can not allow you to harm either one of them!" another male's voice shouted after.

"Why do these voices sound familiar?" Serena quietly questioned herself as she looked around.

"Who's there?" the Youma shouted angrily. The distraction had caused her to stop draining Darien of his energy, but he had already past out. "Show yourself!" Suddenly a large sharp piece of metal shaped like a boomerang came flying through the air. With ease the boomerang sliced through the Youma's tentacles holding the two and they quickly began to fall to the ground. To Serena's astonishment the ground never came though. A pair of strong male arms had wrapped around her before she was carried away from the Youma. When she was put down Serena turned to come face to face with one of the last faces she thought she would ever see.

"Jadeite!" She couldn't believe it. The Dark Kingdom General had come back to life. "What happened to Darien?"

"Nephrite has his highness safe away from the Youma," Jadeite informed with a reassuring smiling.

"Nephrite is here too?" Serena asked as she took a step back from the blonde general. Jadeite saw the fear in her eyes and quickly raised his hands up to gesture he meant no harm.

"Calm down princess. We mean you no harm."

"How do you know that I'm the Moon princess? You weren't around when I found out who I really was." Jadeite frowned when he realized that she didn't remember the healing she performed in the cave.

"Princess those creatures you girls fought from the Dark Kingdom were not us. They were only cloned bodies possessed by the generals of Queen Beryl remember? Our bodies were reborn and after you healed our souls they returned to our bodies. Honestly we've been searching for you all for quite some time." Suddenly a loud screech was heard along with sounds of a battle. "We can finished this later. Right now you need to transform so we can get back. We don't have all our powers yet and are no way in a position to take out a Youma of that category by ourselves." Serena nodded her head in understanding and reached for her broach.

"Moon Prism Power!" As she transformed Jadeite was reminded of how she transformed and quickly turned around. "Ready to go?" Sailor Moon questioned when she was done.

"Of course." The two quickly ran back to the battle to find Zoisite being held in the air by a tentacle and Kunzite throwing the boomerang.

"We're here," Jadeite informed as they reached his side.

"Finally," Kunzite commented as he tried throwing his boomerang again. "Could use your help Sailor Moon. I'm running out of energy here."

"Right!" Sailor Moon said before charging her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara flew straight at the Youma, but to everyone's horror only merely bounced off her as if it were nothing but plastic. "No."

"What happened?" Kunzite demanded as the Youma began laughing at Sailor Moon's failure.

"Stupid little girl," the Youma stated proudly before using the last tentacle she had left to grabbed Sailor Moon. It never reached its intended target though as a white rose knocked it off it's path and another white rose broke Zoisite free from her other tentacle.

"Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Moon shouted happily.

"I see you have a bit more help then usual Sailor Moon," the Moonlight Knight said before directing his attention to distract the Youma.

"Wait, I thought you said Darien was with Nephrite," Sailor Moon questioned Jadeite.

"He is," Jadeite answered honestly. "Why would you think he wasn't?"

"We'll worry about that later!" Kunzite suddenly shouted. "Sailor Moon if you combine our powers with ours we might be able to take this thing down."

"But my tiara doesn't work."

"We have to try. Zoisite's too weak to aid us so you're the only chance we got. If you and Jadeite combine your powers into my boomerang we should defeat it."

"I'll try," she finally agreed before recharging her tiara again. "Moon Tiara Action!" Quickly after Kunzite threw his boomerang to connect with her tiara and Jadeite sent a fireball that merged with both their weapons. It headed directly for the Youma and hit square in it's chest. With a loud scream the Youma burst into flames and disappeared.

"Very good Sailor Moon," the Moonlight Knight complimented. "May you continue to battle well with your new friends. Farewell."

"Do you know him?" Zoisite asked as he walked up to her.

"I thought I did," Sailor Moon answered forlornly before powering down. The generals followed her lead and powered down as well. "So I guess my healing back at the cave did work." Jadeite smiled, realizing she now remembered.

"Much to our everlasting gratitude," Kunzite said happily. "Lets go see how the prince and Nephrite are doing."

"Oh Kunzite there is something I should tell you," Serena quickly interjected as they made their way to where Nephrite was hiding Darien. "Darien has no memory of anything pertaining to the Moon Kingdom, the Negaverse, or even the Sailor Scouts."

"How is that possible?" Zoisite inquired. "You remember so why not him?"

"My guardian, Luna, gave all of us our memories back only because of this new threat. I know Luna would have given Darien his memories back if she could. I guess since she is the guardian of me and my Scouts she can only work with us."

"But we have our memories," Jadeite stated confused. "How do we have our memories?"

"When Beryl was defeated I asked the Silver Crystal to let the Scouts and I live the rest of our lives as normal people. I guess the Crystal realized that we wouldn't be able to live out our lives as normal people while having all our memories. With you guys I just asked that your souls be returned to your bodies and nothing more."

"So I assume the Youma was taken care of," Nephrite stated as the four approached him. He had apparently powered down as well. "His highness hasn't woken up."

"Yeah we can't call him that for a while," Jadeite informed quickly. "Apparently for some reason he hasn't gotten his memories back yet so we must reframe from calling him by any of his royal titles. It'll have to be just Darien for a while."

"Why hasn't he received his memories?" Nephrite pushed for more information. Suddenly their prince began to move.

"We'll explain it later," Zoisite said quickly before kneeling down to his prince. "You okay Darien?"

"Huh?" Darien said as he opened his eyes. Four young men he did not know as well as Serena came into focus. "What happened?"

"Sailor Moon and her generals came and defeated that monster," Serena answered quickly as he got up. "That thing got your energy, but we were both saved before it could drain you completely and then get to me."

"I thought Sailor Moon fought with the other Sailor Scouts," Darien said before fully noticing the four men standing next to her. "Who are all of you?"

"They're some friends of mine from the university," Serena explained before turning to introduce them to him. "This is Kunzite, Jadiete, Zoisite, and Nephrite."

"Nice to meet you," Darien greeted politely before turning his attention back to Serena. "How in the world did a Meatball Head like you make friends with guys of their age? Aren't they a little old for you?"

"You should talk! I'm here with you and you're the same age as them!"

"Before you love birds attack each other why don't we all get out of here?" Jadeite offered light heartedly before they all began walking towards the exit. "Unless you two would like to stay for some alone time."

"We're not together," Darien stated as they walked.

"Oh so she's available then," Jadeite stated with a smirk. The statement was quiet enough that only Darien heard him. Upon hearing Jadeite something snapped inside Darien and his face instantly turned dark.

"Do not touch her." Jadeite looked at his prince a little shocked before bursting into laughter. Darien's face instantly became confused by Jadeite's actions.

"Don't worry Serena is like my little sister," Jadeite reassured and Darien relaxed. As they walked out the exit Darien said his goodbyes leaving Serena with the four former generals.

"So where are the other girls?" Nephrite questioned curiously. "I remember you girls doing everything together."

"I was suppose to meet them here for the game," Serena began to explain, but was quickly interrupted.

"Serena!" Lita called from behind her. Serena turned to see the four girls walking up to her.

"Guys where were you?" Serena inquired a little annoyed.

"Sorry we're late," Ami apologized first.

"Yeah blondie here saw a cute guy and just had to talk to him," Rei explained and she stared down Mina accusingly.

"Hey at least I got his number," Mina tried to defend.

"You better get rid of that," Kunzite suddenly said from right next to her. Mina turned her head and instantly screamed upon seeing him. The rest of the girls followed suit upon seeing the rest of the generals behind him. "Hello Mina."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ditch day from school!" Serena exclaimed happily as she and her friends walked along with the other students. Today was the celebration of the cherry blossoms coming into bloom and all the local schools had arranged for the students to be out enjoying the celebrations.

"I can't believe all the local schools arranged for us to spend the day at the festival," Mina said as they walked. "And I especially can't believe your Catholic school agreed to it as well."

"I know," Rei agreed. "I'm not complaining though."

"So where are we going to sit?" Lita asked as they approached the park. "Molly you said Melvin was saving us a spot."

"He's over there," Molly said indicating to the young boy frantically waving his arms around.

"Wow Melvin you got a spot," Ami observed as they approached him. He had picked a spot under a very large cherry blossom tree that provided good amount of shade for all of them.

"I picked it out last night," Melvin informed proudly which caused the girls to blanch in response. "What?"

"You must have been freezing last night," Ami stated in amazement. "How did you get through the night?"

"Oh it was easy," Melvin reassured as he brought out his sleeping bag. "This sleeping bag is meant for camping so I never got cold."

"Impressive," Rei had to admit.

"The cold night wasn't the toughest part though," Melvin said as he put his sleeping bag away. "Two big guys came over about an hour ago trying to take this spot."

"How did you stop them from taking it?" Lita asked curiously. Melvin wasn't exactly a big guy himself so the odds of him winning against two big guys were highly unlikely.

"A group of four really nice guys came up and got rid of them. In fact," Melvin paused looking around, "I wonder where they are? They said they were going to come and check on me to make sure those two guys didn't come back again."

"I wonder who those nice guys were?" Serena questioned with happy curiosity. She loved hearing about people being nice to others.

"I bet they were cute," Mina commented before giggling.

"You're really going to have to stop with that," a males voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Mina instantly screamed while jumping to see Kunzite behind her with a scowl on his face.

"Stop doing that!" Mina shouted indignantly before turning to Serena. "How does he do that sneaky thing to me all the time?" All Serena could do was shrug her shoulders.

"And she is technically our second in command after the princess," Rei said in annoyance as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not everyone can be as cool as you babe," Jadeite said as he put an arm around her shoulders, but only to be pushed off.

"And don't think for one minute you're cool enough to be able to put your hands on me whenever you want," Rei snapped. Jadeite only looked at her with amusement.

"You seemed extremely happy to see me floating in that cave or do you not remember blushing for me?" Rei instantly blushed at the memory, but immediately turned her face away from him.

"Please, I was just happy your poor soul wasn't trapped in that crystal anymore. No one deserves that kind of punishment."

"Thank you for helping out Melvin," Ami thanked the guys happily. All the guys immediately smiled back and in their own individual way tried to blow it off as if it was nothing.

"Maxfield?" Molly suddenly gasped as she stared wide eyes at Nephrite who standing close to Lita. The girls looked on at her in confusion until realization hit Ami, Rei, and Serena.

"Oh shit," Rei cursed under her breath. They had all forgotten that the corrupted and tainted soul of Nephrite in that clone body had fallen in love with Molly. Nephrite would have no clue to what happened because he died never having his soul cleansed. The only one that did was Kunzite.

"Do we know each other?" Nephrite asked curiously as he stared in confusion at Molly.

"How can you not remember me?" Molly asked with hurt plain on her face as she stepped closer to him. "You left me!"

"I left you?" Nephrite repeated back as Lita put her hand on his arm as a subconscious show of protection, which did not go unnoticed to Nephrite. "Miss I have no clue to who you are or to what you're talking about."

"What?" Molly exclaimed loudly as she grabbed the arm that was occupied by Lita with tears now flowing from her eyes.

"Molly this is Nephrite," Lita tried informing. "He's from America. He actually just arrived a couple of weeks ago to go to college here."

"No you're Maxfield Stanton," Molly tried to push.

"The millionaire from America?" Melvin asked to particularly no one. "Molly you do know that he in his late thirties right? Nephrite is clearly too young to be him."

"Molly, what Lita said is true," Mina tried to offer. "All the guys came together from America to study at Tokyo University. There is no way that Nephrite could be this Maxfield guy you're talking about."

"But you look just like him," Molly said as her arm and head slumped down in defeat. Serena then took it as her chance to try and help her friend. Gently she approached her friend before wrapping her arms around Molly's shoulders.

"Molly did you consider that maybe Nephrite is someone that just really looks like Maxfield? You have to admit that Nephrite is much younger then Maxfield." Suddenly Serena took a step behind Molly and looked eyes with Nephrite. "In fact they may be distant relatives that happen to share a close family resemblance." It took a moment of Nephrite watching Serena's head move up and down till he finally got the hint.

"Yeah actually the last name Stanton is in my family," Nephrite quickly said as he tried to keep up with Serena's little white lie. "He may be a distant relative of mine that I don't know about." Molly thought about what he said for a moment before a sad smile appeared on her face.

"I guess you would be too young to be him and now that I really look at you, you do look much younger then him. I'm sorry for making a scene."

"Don't be sorry Molly," Nephrite said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Whoever this Maxfield guy is was stupid to leave such a pretty girl." Molly's face brightened a little at his kind words. "Besides you won in the end because you have this great guy who loves you so much he's willing to a cold night just to get you a good spot for the festival." Melvin blushed at the compliment.

"He's the best," Molly gushed as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll walk you to the bathrooms so you can freshen up," Melvin offered before the two walked off.

"Crisis averted," Ami sighed happily. "I had forgotten that when our memories of the Negaverse were sealed so was everyone else's. Good thinking Serena."

"I had almost forgotten too," Serena admitted. "It wasn't till half way through this did I remember."

"So at the temple you forgot to mention that you seduced a young girl," Lita suddenly said as she looked at Nephrite accusingly.

"Lita I honestly have no clue to what Molly is talking about," Nephrite insisted. "How am I suppose to know what my evil self did in that clone body when I was never healed? Kunzite was the only one that was healed before he died."

"Trust me they aren't memories you want," Kunzite assured as he looked at Mina with depressed eyes. "Be lucky you all only have your memories from the Silver Millennium."

"I must admit I do not wish to ever hear about what my evil counterpart did to you girls during this timeline," Zoicite admitted as he looked down at Ami lovingly. "I don't envy you at all Kunzite."

"Personally I don't know how you ever seduced me into loving you back on the Moon," Rei said as she crossed her arms in indignation. "What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of all the wonderful things I did to your body," Jadeite said purposely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Jadeite!" Rei practically screech.

"Too much information," Ami commented as her face turned beat red.

"Oh please Ami, we all know that you and Zoicite were doing it like rabbits back on the Moon," Rei snapped before covering her mouth.

"Rei!" Ami protested.

"How come I just remembered that now and not a few days ago when we all had that meeting at the temple?" Rei questioned the entire good.

DURING THE MEETING…

"So you guys are Darien's generals reincarnated, like us, but good this time," Mina stated as they all sat around in Rei's room.

"Correct," Zoicite affirmed. "Serena made sure that our healed souls would return to our reincarnated bodies and luckily gave us our memories as well so we could search for you all."

"And let me tell you it was a bitch trying to find you girls after we found each other," Jadeite stated as he made himself comfortable next to Rei. "Just like you girls, we all happened to end up in one city."

"But Mina only moved to Tokyo eight months ago," Lita informed as she ate a cookie. "She lived in England before she moved here."

"How interesting," Zoicite said before turning to Kunzite. "You were living in Scotland eight or so months ago before you moved to America. Amazing that you and Mina both moved out of the British Isle at the same time."

"First off I'm Scottish not British, but you are right about me leaving about the same time as Mina though. I only left because I suddenly didn't feel like I was needed there." Kunzite then turned his attention to Mina who was sitting next to him. "My body must have sensed that you left and went searching for you." A playful glint suddenly appeared in Mina's eyes.

"Your body remembered me before we remembered each other." Kunzite only smirk arrogantly as he leaned in to whisper something that caused her to blush and giggle.

"So we don't have anything to worry about you four all of a sudden turning evil again then?" Rei questioned as she peered suspiciously at Jadeite.

"No they are clean," Serena assured her Scouts. "They are one hundred percent good. We would be able to sense evil in them if they weren't."

"We'll be assisting you in fights and hopefully with time we'll regain all our full powers," Nephrite informed casually. "As well we will be watching over our prince to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble like earlier today. Until he gets his memories and powers back we will only be assisting you when we can. Our first and main priority is and always will be our prince."

"As well as ours is our princess," Lita added as she looked upon Serena proudly.

"I think I'm going to need a little bit of time to let this all sink in," Ami stated as she rose to her feet. "It's a lot to take in having you all back."

"I agree," Rei said as she too rose to her feet, which caused everyone else to do the same. "It's going to take time for all of us to get use to having you guys back."

"Maybe for one, not so long," Serena commented quietly as she pointed to Lita and Nephrite who were making love eyes towards each other. "Yeah it didn't take them long on the Moon either."

"I remember," Rei commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Brings back memories of you and me doesn't it?" Jadeite asked cheekily as he inched closer to her.

"Good night boys," Rei suddenly announced as she went to open the divider to her room.

PRESENT TIME…

"I guess we'll be remembering things over time," Mina suggested as she opened the blanket up for everyone to sit and enjoy the picnic. "I don't know if we have enough food for you guys."

"Don't worry Jadeite made some incase there wasn't enough," Kunzite informed as he and everyone else got comfortable on the blanket.

"Jadeite you cook?" Serena asked excitedly. "Lita is a cook too you know."

"Maybe sometime you and I could try cooking together for everyone?" Lita offered as she passed around the food she had made.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jadeite agreed as he too passed around his food. The group ate and chatted for a bit until suddenly all the girls fell silent. "Is something wrong?"

"I sense something," Rei said as she stood to scann the area.

"Have you guys noticed that Molly and Melvin haven't returned?" Ami said as she and the rest of the girls all stood leaving the guys to sit in stunned silence.

"We need to go looking for them," Mina stated before turning her attention to the guys. "Guys look around with Serena over on that side and the rest of us will look on the other side."

"Got it," Kunzite said as the rest got up to look for their two lost friends. After a little while of searching Serena and the guys determined that Molly and Melvin were not on their side of the park.

"Let's go to the other side where the girls are to see if they found them," Serena suggested before they all started walking. The closer they got to the other side of the park the more on edge Serena began to feel. "Molly! Melvin!" Serena shouted when she saw her friends lying lifeless in the grass under a large tree. "Their energy is completely drained!"

"Serena!" Nephrite shouted from the other side of the rather large tree. Serena and the rest of the guys bolted to the other side to find the girls partially absorbed into the tree itself.

"Looking for someone?" an evil voice from behind said. They all turned to see a Geisha looking youma with cherry blossom branches coming out of its arms. "Your energies are extremely high. I think absorb you completely as well."

"Transform!" Kunzite shouted before all four of the guys transformed into their General selves.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted, following the guys.

"We've got to help the girls!" Jadeite shouted as he and the other Generals ran to the girls. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon quickly engaged, but like before the tiara merely bounced off the youma. "Not again! I didn't work!"

"Look out Sailor Moon!" Rei suddenly called from her partial absorbed form in the tree as Sailor Moon was brought to the ground. The Generals turned just in time to see her transform back into her civilian form and start to sink into the ground.

"Serena!" Zoicite shouted before noticing Luna running to Serena's side.

"No Luna, save them!" Serena pleaded as she sank with Luna pulling her by her sleeve.

"You have to fight Serena!" Luna growled as she tried to pull her charge out.

"Let go Luna or you'll get," but Serena never got to finished before both she and Luna were sucked into the ground. Serena then opened her eyes find herself floating naked in the sea of nothingness with Luna cradled in her arms. "What will I do Luna?" Serena posed not really acknowledging where she was. "I can't be Sailor Moon anymore."

"Face it Serena, you just didn't feel like being Sailor Moon today," Luna stated simply as she fought to keep consciousness. For some reason she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"No, I just wanted to be a normal girl on a picnic with her friends."

"Well, that's your problem. If you feel that way you can't be Sailor Moon."

"Then how can I save them? I can't desert them when they need me. Especially now that the Generals have now come back into our lives." It was then that Serena finally decided to take note of where she was floating. "Where are we?" When she didn't hear an answer Serena looked down to see Luna fast asleep against her chest. "I've been such a pain and you're such a loyal friend. I'm sorry I got you into this. Are we dead?"

"Princess Serena," a beautiful female voice called out. Serena looked on in front of herself to see a small almost fairy size version of her former mother appear.

"Queen Serenity?"

"I'm here in your mind and I'm always here when you need me my dearest daughter."

"Can you help me?" Serena quickly inquired, her regal voice suddenly coming out. "I don't know how to save my friends." Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter's immediate instinct to protect.

"Such a noble heart. The power is in the locket." Suddenly a flash formed in front of Serena's eyes and when it faded she was once again back in the Moon Palace standing in her gown in the throne room with her mother and Luna. Upon further observation she noticed floating in front of her was her broach with the Silver Crystal inside. "The crystal was lying dormant and weak within you after you made your secret wish to not be apart of this and be normal for as long as possible, but your desire to save your friends makes the crystal grow strong again. With the stronger your desire to save your friends, the stronger the crystal becomes. Then you'll regain your title as the Moon Princess once more." Gently Serena took her broach back and turned to her mother only to be surprised by the sight of a baby bundled in a white blanket in her arms. She was confused at first, but swiftly she recognized the baby. A sad smile slowly formed on her face.

"My baby," Serena stated as she stepped closer to her mother. "I am glad to see it again safe." Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with a bittersweet smile.

"This child is the manifestation of your and Prince Darien's love. For as long as you two still love each other, this baby will remain safe here until it is time."

"May I hold her for just a moment?" Queen Serenity nodded her yes before gently handing the baby to its mother. "Why is its face covered?" Serena asked when she noticed part of the blanket was covering the baby's face.

"One must never know too much of their future my dearest. You will know what your child will be at another time."

"I hope the child is like its father," Serena said as she rocked her child in her arms.

"Serena I believe it's time we got back," Luna stated gently so not to disturb the sleeping child.

"Luna," Queen Serenity addressed her former advisor, "help her to succeed."

"Of course," Luna said as Serena handed back the baby.

"I'll make you proud mother," Serena stated with conviction before she walked over to stand by Luna.

"Now say, "Moon Crystal Power!"" Serena nodded her head before holding her broach high above her head.

"Moon Crystal Power!" As lights and ribbons consumed her field of vision, Serena could feel the new power surging through her body. By the time she was done transforming Sailor Moon found herself and Luna back in front of the tree watching the Generals barely hanging in there. "Hey guys, I'm back!" The Generals turned all turned with relieved faces as their vision focus on Sailor Moon and Luna.

"We thought you two were absorbed," Nephrite said happily.

"So little faith you have boys," Luna said playfully, but the fun time was quickly over when the youma suddenly rushed forward past the Generals.

"I won't mess up a second time!" the youma shouted before it began rushing forward toward Sailor Moon. Its path was halted though when a white rose suddenly flashed before it. Looking up Sailor Moon the Moonlight Knight standing on a giant tree branch.

"Moonlight Knight," Sailor Moon breathed happily.

"Sailor Moon, only you can save your friend, but maybe with a little help."

"Princes Serena!" Queen Serenity's voice rang out. With smiling eyes the Moonlight Knight pointed up for Sailor Moon to see something fall from the Moon and into her hands.

"What?" she questioned to anyone. "What's this?"

"This scepter will help you in your quest," Queen Serenity's voice softly spoke again. A smile suddenly formed on Sailor Moon's face.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Within moments the youma was dusted and the girls were released from the tree. As the Generals went to tend to the girls, Sailor Moon looked to see if the Moonlight Knight has stuck around. She wasn't surprised to see that he hadn't. "Oh he's hot."

"Hey you belong to our Prince so don't get any ideas with him!" Jadeite suddenly shouted as he helped Sailor Mars to her feet.

"You have to remain pure for him!" Zoicite added with vigor as he too assisted Sailor Mercury to her feet.

"Calm down you guys," Sailor Jupiter scolded as she brushed off some dirt from her legs.

"Yeah she's not a virgin so you can quit with the whole pure thing," Sailor Venus added as she took brushed herself off.

"What?" all four of the Generals shouted in horrific shock.

"Who gives a shit about that," Sailor Mars snapped as she rolled her eyes. "I want t know what the hell took you so long to get back here?"

"Why you ungrateful bitch!" Sailor Moon as she stomped over to Sailor Mars.

"What were you doing? Napping?" Sailor Mars retorted back.

"I was seeing my baby for a moment!"

"You have a baby?" all the Generals shouted in horrific shock again.

"Will those two ever grow up?" Luna asked to no one in particular as she walked away.

AN: Hey sorry guys about it taking so long to get this chapter out. i'm sure a few of you were freaking out that i may have stopped writing on this again. dont lie you know you thought i was flaking out again. lol well i was actually on vacation in the mountains for my husband's birthday for the week so never really had a chance to write this till now. hope you enjoy. i was up till almost 4AM writing this and i started at 10PM so if there are grammar mistakes you know why. :p i was trying really hard to get this out ASAP for you all. ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5

"So how has it been avoiding the guys?" Ami asked as she and Serena walked home from school. Ever since the cherry blossom incident all the girls have been avoiding the Generals. They never got a chance to explain to them about why Serena wasn't a virgin and how she already had a baby mainly due to the fact that Rei and Mina wanted them to sweat about it for a while. Ami had to agree that it would be a good distraction for them and break for her to study more because ever since the Generals had come back into their lives Zoicite had been trying nonstop to regain her affections. Ami had to honestly admit that she was getting a little tired of Zoicite's insistent doting.

"I can't believe you were able to talk Lita into going along with it though since she actually enjoys all the attention Nephrite showers her with," Serena said.

"Yeah," Ami had to agree. "Thank goodness Mina told her that absents makes the heart grow founder. I must be true for guys since it's been about a thousand years since the guys have seen us and now that they're back they spend every moment they can with us."

"Oh, look it's Jordan from down the block," Serena said happily as they came upon the entrance to the daycare they passed everyday.

"Hello girls," Jordan's mother, Mrs. Winston, greeted happily.

"Good day Mrs. Winston," Ami greeted back. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the daycare. "What's going on?" The three turned to see a youma stealing the energy from the babies that we playing in the yard.

"Mrs. Winston!" Serena shouted when she noticed Mrs. Winston's energy was being taken as well. Ami and Serena were so shocked at the ultimate low of their enemy that by the time they realized they should transform the youma was already gone, leaving behind a soundless daycare. "Oh my God Ami, look at them. They're not even moving. We've got to get them help."

"I'll call an ambulance," Ami said as she brought out her cell phone. Suddenly Serena heard a muffled cry coming from under Mrs. Winston. Serena went over to discover that Mrs. Winston had protected Jordan from getting his energy drained with her body.

"Everything's going to be all right," Serena gently said as she picked Jordan up, hoping to stop his crying. "Just hang on." Soon the ambulance arrive to take all the babies and two women to the hospital. Ami and Serena went with the ambulance to the hospital and on the way informed the girls of where they were going. At the hospital Ami's mother met them at the doors. Without words Serena and Ami instantly began helping with bring in all the babies. Afterwards they waited in the waiting room until Ami's mother requested her presence. After a little bit Ami came back to an anxious Serena. "So what did your mom say?"

"Well the good news is that the babies are going to be out in about a week."

"Great!" Serena exclaimed happily. "How's Jordan and his mom?" Ami's face suddenly became sad.

"Jordan's fine, but his mom is in bad shape. She got it all during the attack and has to stay for a week just like the babies."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is her husband is out of the country on business and there is no one to take care of Jordan. They just moved here not too long ago, so they don't know anyone to take care of him. The nursery is jammed so the poor little guy really has nowhere to go."

"What about you and your mom?"

"My mom and I would take him, but she's taking off for a medical conference in Paris, France in a couple of days. I wish I knew someone who could take care of him."

"I'll take care of him," Darien voice suddenly rang from behind them. He was at the hospital doing some assignments for one of his classes when he overheard Serena and Ami talking. "Tell your mom it's taken care of."

"Darien, are you sure you want the responsibility?" Ami questioned a little shocked to see him there. "Taking are of babies is hard work."

"You sure you know what you're getting into, taking him for a whole week?" Serena added. "He could just cry all the time. I'm sure he's not used to bring away from his mother." Of course there was no changing Darien's mind. After a little paper signing and informing Mrs. Winston's husband of what's going on, Darien was given the okay to take little Jordan home.

"Serena, you seem to know Jordan and his mom pretty well," Darien said as he, Ami, and Serena exited the hospital with Jordan and a diaper bag. "Do you want to come with me to help get Jordan set up? I'm seeing you there will help him to settle in with me." Serena felt her heart soar. Darien was actually asking for her help raising a baby! "Also I think Jordan would enjoy seeing you klutz out all the time." And there was the insult. Mentally Serena laughed at not seeing that one coming.

"Very funny jerk-face," Serena said before directing her attention to Ami. "Ami I'll see you later."

"All right," Ami said before walking off as Serena and Darien made their way to his car. The drive to his apartment was silent the whole way except for the occasional baby babble from Jordan which caused both Serena and Darien to smile every time.

"Here's you go," Serena said as she put Jordan down in Darien's apartment. "Your apartment is still as cold as ever."

"Looking for a reason to put your touch Meatball Head?" Darien asked as he put down the diaper bag. Suddenly Jordan began crying. "Crying already?"

"Poor baby," Serena cooed as she picked Jordan back up. "He's probably scared of being in this cold looking apartment. How about I take you to my house? Would you like that Jordan?" Darien instantly chuckled at her comment.

"You and a baby. You couldn't even take care of your goldfish."

"You heard me talk about my goldfish dying?" Serena asked astonished he was listening to her when she told her friends at the arcade that day. Darien was about to answer when Jordan's crying become louder and angrier. "What's wrong little guy?"

"Maybe it's because he's hungry. I'll fix him a bottle."

"Met me do that," Serena quickly said before handing him Jordan and taking off into the kitchen. In about five minutes Serena came back in a bottle in hand. "Dinner is served," she announced happily. "Here you go, a nice warm bottle." Jordan immediately began pushing the bottle away while continuing to cry. "Nothing makes this kid happy."

"Maybe you've got the bottle too hot?" Serena stuck the bottle in her mouth then shook her head to indicate that the bottle wasn't too hot.

"Want to try some?" Darien just rolled his eyes at her. "Guess he's not hungry then."

"Hand me a diaper," Darien commanded suddenly as if something just clicked in his mind. Serena was about to berate him for his rudeness when suddenly it clicked in her mind too. Quickly she grabbed a diaper and handed it to Darien. "It was his diaper he was trying to tell us." Jordan instantly began to stop crying as Darien changed his diaper.

"There you go, nice and dry," Serena said as she made loving faces at Jordan. After a few moments of staring at her, Jordan began crying again.

"What did you do?" Darien questioned her before picking Jordan up. "I just gave him a brand new diaper with powder."

"Maybe he's hungry now that he's dry?" Serena posed before handing Darien the bottle. He took it before giving it to Jordan. Serena stared at the picture Darien and Jordan made together. It made her think of their baby. The baby that she couldn't have and the baby Darien didn't remember. Tears soon began to form in her eyes.

"Meatball head?" Darien inquired when he looked at her.

"Sorry," Serena said as she wiped her eyes. "You two just make such a sweet picture."

"Come here," Darien requested as he opened his free arm to her. Serena accepted his kind gesture gratefully as she allowed Darien to wrap his arms around her waist so they both could coo at Jordan as he had his bottle. After Jordan was done with the bottle Serena took him over her shoulder to burp.

"You know, I don't get it," Serena started as she pated his back. "This baby comes along and you're a total sweetheart, but when you're with me you're a jerk."

"Just trying day to day with you in my life," Darien responded cheekily before Jordan burped. "Good boy Jordan," Darien praised as he took the baby into his arms. "You did a good job drinking all your milk. Can you say milk? Milk."

"And you're suppose to be the smart one," Serena jabbed before taking Jordan back and standing him on the ground. "Babies learn to walk before they learn to talk. Come on Jordan." Jordan attempted to take a step before falling down. "Lets try that again." Again Jordan fell while trying to take a step.

"Apparently I am the smart one," Darien commented as he watched Serena for the third time try to get Jordan to walk. "Maybe he's falling because he known if he walks it's be to you." Serena gave Darien a hard glare.

"You know what, I bet you two weeks of my allowance that he walks before he talks."

"You're on Meatball head," Darien agreed with an arrogant smirk. With a frustrated growl Serena left the apartment. She had enough of his teasing for one day. For the rest of the week that Darien had Jordan, Serena made sure she was up early enough to help, much to Luna's complete shock.

"Wow, I didn't realize all the things a baby needs," Serena said as she pushed the stroller beside Darien, who was holding all the bags.

"You didn't need to come Meatball head," Darien said as hey walked. Though Serena knew he was probably being nice, she couldn't help but wonder if he was actually just trying to politely get her to leave.

"How are you supposed to push the stroller with your arms full?" Serena asked trying to sound casual so to not let Darien know of how she was feeling.

"Good point," he had to admit as he readjusted the bags in his arms. "I hope I bought everything I'm going to need."

"Look at the cute family," both Darien and Serena heard from ahead of them. In front were Mina and Lita along with Kunzite and Nephrite. "Aren't they adorable?" Lita added with enthusiasm. Both Darien and Serena looked at each other and blushed at her comments.

"You make such a nice couple," Mina added happily.

"Is that the baby that Serena had?" Nephrite asked a little too loud. Shocked faces instantly appeared on Mina, Lita, and Serena's face. They all didn't think that the guys would bring that up in front of Darien.

"You had a baby?" Darien questioned with a cold stare. Serena instantly jumped back in response.

"Nephrite!" Lita shouted as she punched him in the arm. Nephrite winced and rubbed his arm gingerly.

"Besides Serena doesn't have a baby," Mina tried to cover up as she waved her arm frantically.

"But you said Serena wasn't a virgin and that she was see her baby," Kunzite began, but never got to finished before Mina rapidly covered his mouth.

"You've been with another guy?" Darien questioned with, what Serena thought was an even colder stare. Suddenly Darien had managed to move the bags around so that he could grab her wrist. "Who did you let touch you?"

"No one, not that it's any of your business," Serena responded as she tried to get him to let go. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because only I," suddenly Darien stopped in mid sentence as if realizing something. Without warning Darien began laughing. "Good one guys you almost got me there."

"Huh?" Serena said as Darien finally let her go.

"You guys are such assholes," Darien said still laughing. "Kunzite, Nephrite you know I'm going to get back at you for this."

"You remember their names?" Serena asked curiously and maybe a little hopeful thinking that maybe a little of his memory had returned.

"Of course I remember their names Meatball head," Darien answered as if the question was silly. "I have a couple of classes with them." Serena sighed when she realized he hadn't remembered. Kunzite and Nephrite looked at each other confused before Mina had whispered to them that they would explain later and to just go with it.

"Hey Serena we're going to the temple for a fire reading," Mina informed casually though Serena knew it was anything but casual. Rei doing a fire reading with the girl present always meant Sailor Scout business.

"I'll be there," Serena said as she and Darien continued on to his apartment. "Darien you don't mind if I take off for a few hours, do you?"

"No go ahead. I don't mind at all."

"Okay thanks," Serena said as she took Jordan out of the stroller. She kissed the little guy goodbye then left for the temple. When she arrived everyone was in the room and Rei was already meditating and chanting next to the sacred fire.

"I call upon you great fire. Show us who this evil is on the count of five, four, three, two, one." Suddenly an image appeared in the fire.

"That's the one," Ami gasped. "She put that weird spell on all those poor babies."

"She'll do it again," Rei informed. "Seem like it's tuned in to baby energy. She's searching for more targets."

"Is there a way we cans top her?" Lita inquired.

"Not unless she appears again," Rei informed sadly. "I've tuned into it's energy though so as soon as she appears I'll know. We'll have to be careful when she appears. Don't want to hurt any babies while we try to take this thing down."

"Well at least Serena now has more of a reason to be with Darien," Mina commented happily.

"Speaking of the prince and princess," Kunzite suddenly intervened, "when are you girls going to explain how Serena has a baby and Darien seems to know nothing about it."

"Yeah," Jadeite quickly agreed. "We deserve to know what's going on."

"Might as well clue them in to what has taken place," Serena said as she looked at all the girls.

"Yeah, might as well," Ami agreed though a little sad she wasn't going to get more study time to herself. "You recall that Darien was captured by Beryl and turned against us right?"

"He what?" Nephrite exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah I remember," Kunzite regretfully said since he was the one who helped to brainwash him. "The others wouldn't know because they were all gone by the time that happened." Kunzite paused to collect his thoughts. "Beryl thought that by brainwashing the prince that he would be able to retrieve the crystal faster and then become her king."

"Damn," was all Zoicite could say.

"Yeah, but apparently all the brainwashing in the world could not keep him away from Serena," Mina said with a smile. "He ended up meeting her in her civilian form and falling in love her once again. When a couple is destined to be together nothing can stop it."

"During the time that Darien spent with Serena in her civilian form though he began to get intimate with her physically," Lita added. "After a period of time neither one of them could resist each other anymore and they eventually …yeah." Lita found herself unable to continue and one look at the Generals confirmed that they understood what she was trying to say.

"That still doesn't explain this missing baby," Zoicite said curiously.

"Oh, well I ended up becoming pregnant and after we defeated Beryl Queen Serenity took our baby away for safe keeping." Serena's were downcast as she spoke of the part about her baby being taken away. Rei instantly put her hand on Serena's shoulder to give her comfort. Serena smiled at her pyro friend before continuing. "The baby's spirit or soul is safe with my mother and I will someday have it, but not just right now because apparently it's too dangerous. Darien does not know that we have a baby out there, waiting for the chance to be born."

"I can not wait till I can have a baby," Mina commented a little forlornly.

"Maybe you and I can practice making a baby?" Jadeite teased as he looked at Rei suggestively.

"Ass," Rei said as she slapped him upside the head. "I wouldn't allow you to touch me with a ten foot pole."

"You know that kind of talk only makes me try harder."

"Why don't we try for a baby again?" Kunzite suddenly questioned Mina, which silenced the bickering couple.

"What?" Mina questioned a bit confused. "Why would you ask me that?" Within moments realization dawned on Mina and Kunzite was instantly by her side.

"You were carrying my child once," he said lovingly as he placed his large hand on her stomach. "You were about this age too when I impregnated you." Out of nowhere a red nailed hand smacked him hard across the back of his head.

"Are you crazy?" came Rei's scolding voice. "This isn't the Silver Millennium where women of our age were either married or about to be!"

"That hurt," Kunzite stated annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't care what year it is. I have more then enough money to take care of Mina and any children she gives me."

"Rei's right Kunzite," Mina said gingerly. "Women of this time are not respected if they get pregnant before finishing school and getting married."

"I just want to try and make up for what happened on the Moon and here," Kunzite pouted.

"We all do," Nephrite had to agree as the rest of the Generals nodded their heads in agreement. "Lita, I love you so much and all I want is for everything between us to be like how is was during the Silver Millennium." Lita couldn't help but blush.

"Guys were all know that because you have more of your past self memories your feelings for us is more intense then ours is for you because we don't have all of our past self memories," Ami said as she locked eyes with each one of the guys. "In this time though things are very different and we all want different things. Zoicite I know that with time I will love you like I did in the past, but I also have dreams in this life that I want to achieve first."

"Same for me," Rei agreed. "We all know that things will go back to how it use to be, but it's just going to take a little time." Rei looked into Jadeite's eyes and she knew that he understood.

"Besides," Mina suddenly chirped in happily, "until we are ready to have children we can always practice." Everyone instantly erupted in laughter. Even Ami couldn't help but laugh at the little love goddess.

"Well I'm going to head over back to Darien's to help with Jordan more," Serena informed still giggling. She had been quite pleased at how well everyone was getting along. Soon all the Generals and all the Scouts would be officially back to how they were in the past and Serena couldn't wait. As she walked she couldn't help how happy she was that, as far as the girls' love lives were concerned, the guys would always be there to love them. "Hi Darien," Serena greeted happily as she walked through Darien's front door and started taking off her shoes. "Want to take Jordan to the park?" Suddenly a female came from Darien's kitchen. "Anne, what's wrong?" But Anne never answered, as she stormed out of the apartment.

"Anne, don't be mad!" Darien shouted as he came scurrying out of his kitchen. He abruptly came to a stop upon seeing Serena with tears in her eyes.

"You found someone else to help you with Jordan," Serena said as she turned to put her shoes on. "Fine, I'll take off."

"No Serena, don't you too," Darien said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned angrily.

"Jordan threw up on her and she became unglued," Darien tried to explain.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Darien was a little taken back by her question.

"No," he answered. "What made you think that?"

"I don't care if she is. I've had it with the way you treat me. You can take care of Jordan by yourself." Serena went to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't allow her. She was about to start yelling at him when suddenly something caught her eye. "Look!"

"He's walking!" Darien exclaimed in shock. A huge smile immediately formed on Serena's face.

"You owe me ten bucks!" she exclaimed. "Look at him! He walked, Darien!" The two embraced each other in happiness for being the first witnesses to Jordan's momentous achievement, but after a few moments of hugging Serena unexpectedly found herself being kissed rather passionately by Darien. After another few moments Darien quickly pulled back from Serena, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't help myself and I don't know why," Darien answered softly before bring his head down to kiss her again. This time Serena was a little better prepared and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Within moments her mind went hazy as she somehow found herself on Darien's couch with him on top of her. Serena moaned into Darien's mouth as he practically shoved his hand up her shirt. Serena couldn't help, but arch her back from his touch. She was completely lost to Darien's insistent kisses and touches. For too long Serena had yearned for his love and affection and it looked like she was finally getting it. "Oh God Serenity." Serena instantly froze upon hearing her formal name. As gently as she could, Serena tired to get Darien's attention.

"You remember?" Serena cautiously asked as she tried to guide Darien's mouth away from her neck.

"Huh?" Darien intelligently asked before pinning her hands above her head. Clearly for Serena, the Earth prince that still lurked in Darien was not about to be denied his princess.

"Darien," Serena tried again to regain Darien's attention. "Darien!" Instantly Darien's mind cleared when he heard Serena shout his name. Pausing, Darien confusingly found himself on top of Serena with one of his hands pinned her hands above her head and the other grasping her breast under her shirt. Darien had the courtesy to blush at the realization of what he was doing.

"Serena I," Darien tried, but the words just wouldn't come. "I don't know how to explain myself."

"Wow, the great Darien Shields is actually speechless." Darien couldn't help the light laugh that escaped his mouth, but he was thankful for the lighthearted banter.

"Yeah well, it's hard to concentrate when you have a pretty blonde under neither you. Though, I'm not sure how all this started."

"Well one minute we were hugging then the next you were on top of me with your hand in my shirt. Which, buy the way, is still grabbing my chest." Darien looked down to see that indeed his hand was still secured to her right breast. Slowly he removed his hand from under her shirt and gave Serena an arrogant smirk.

"I guess I should have seen this coming between you and me huh?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. With a sigh, Darien locked eyes with Serena. "Stay right there. I have full intentions of continuing this." Serena watched Darien leave to open the door. When she heard a familiar voice she quickly got up to fix herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ami asked coyly as she saw Serena come into view adjusting her lopsided hair.

"Is there something you need Ami?" Serena asked as she straightened her shirt better. With just one look Serena realized something was wrong. "Darien can you get a bottle ready for Jordan? I just realized that it's time for his next bottle feeding."

"Right," Darien agreed as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We have to go," Ami quickly said in a hush tone once Darien was out of range. "Rei says the youma is on the move again."

"Hey Darien I have to get home! I forgot Ami and I have a project due tomorrow!" With that said both Serena and Ami left before Darien could say a word. It didn't take long to figure out where the youma was going and soon the Scouts and Generals were facing off with the energy sucking youma.

"Get her!" Sailor Mars yelled as she and Sailor Jupiter sent an attack her way. To their dismay, the youma narrowly dodged the two energy balls.

"I'll get her!" Kunzite shouted before sending out his boomerang. Just like with Sailor Mars and Jupiter, the youma was able to dodge Kunzite's attack as well.

"Sailor Mercury!" a males voice rang out. Turning around, the group found the Moonlight Knight standing at the top of the building. "In order to stop this horrible creature don't you think it needs to be slowed down a bit?" An idea suddenly formed in Sailor Mercury's mind

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Ice bubbles surrounded the evil youma and froze it in place.

"Woe Mercury," Zoicite exclaimed in happy shock, "didn't know you had that attack!"

"I just couldn't stand the thought of her getting away and zapping more babies," Mercury explained confidently.

"You'll make such a great mother," Zoicite couldn't help but say. Sailor Mercury instantly began to blush a deep red.

"Moon Scepter, Elimination!" Sailor Moon quickly shouted and within moments the youma was destroyed and all you could hear were the unhappy cried of all the babies around them.

"Excellent work Sailor Scouts and Generals," the Moonlight Night congratulated approvingly. "It sounds like though you might have some diapers to change." He suddenly paused to clear his voice. "I'll leave that to you."

"That goes for us too," Kunzite immediately agreed before all the Generals took off as well.

"What the?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she watched the men take off.

"And only a couple of hours ago you wanted to make a baby with me!" Sailor Venus shouted angrily which only added in making the babies cry harder.

"Typical men," Sailor Moon commented as she shook her head in dismay.

"Assholes," Sailor Mars stated angrily before Sailor Mercury slapped her gloved hand over her mouth.

"Language," she scolded the priestess. "There are small children around us." With the youma now gone, Serena was able to make it back to Darien's before it was time to take Jordan back to the hospital.

"Jordan!" Mrs. Winston exclaimed happily Serena handed him over to her. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of Jordan while I was sick. Hope we wasn't too much trouble."

"He was great," Darien informed happily.

"He really missed his mommy," Serena added as she bent down to his level. "You be a good boy and let your mommy get some rest."

"I'll forgive you for not talking to me, Jordan as long as you're still my little guy," Darien said before Jordan grabbed his figure.

"Bye bye," Jordan responded back to the young couple. Both Darien and Serena stared at him in shock as Mrs. Winston took him away.

"Unbelievable," was all Serena could say.

"He said bye to us," Darien said in equal shock.

"We still need to have a conversation about what happened earlier," Serena abruptly informed as they both stared at the door Jordan was taken through. A smirk slowly creped onto Darien face before he skillfully wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's to talk about? We made out on my couch and I plan to keep on making out with you. Besides, we both know you enjoyed have me dominate you."

"What?" Serena shouted in indignation.

"You know it's true."

"Is it really that hard to just be nice to me?" Serena questioned angrily before leaving the hospital. When she was far enough away that she was sure Darien hadn't followed her, she stopped to take a deep breathe. "Well he may not remember me, but at least he seems to still be attracted to me."

AN: Wow, this chapter took much longer then I thought it would. It was almost twice as long as I normally make them. Well hope you enjoy and please review with any compliments, comments, or critiques. I many times take into consideration what my readers say when writing so if you have a thought please voice it. It maybe a thought that actually inspires me to change up the story a little. :)


	6. Chapter 6

This weekend was dedicated to Rei and helping her with the Autumn Festival. Naturally, of course, Serena forgot to inform the other girls of this so when they didn't see her all week all the girls went to the temple to look for her. It wasn't surprising though when as soon as Rei's grandfather informed them of the festival Serena's memory instantly clicked in and everyone found out that Serena knew all the time where Rei was. Serena tried to explain that her memory lapse was due to the fact that she was working so hard with Darien, but of course no one believed her and went straight to Rei's school.

"Hey Rei," Serena greeted happily as they came closer to the theatre stage she was currently standing on.

"Hey guys," Rei greeted them all. From her voice everyone could tell she was very stressed out. "Finally you guys come to help out."

"Don't blame us," Lita quickly interjected. "Serena is the one who forgot to tell us what you were doing."

"Serena!" Rei scolded. "Well at least you're all here now. I really need help. These girls they have helping me are so clueless that cats would be more help."

"What do you need us to help with first?" Mina asked as she looked around the theatre.

"Well first would you guys please listen to the songs I wrote for the talent show? I want to make sure they all song okay." Upon seeing everyone's shocked face Rei instantly became annoyed. "What's wrong? You don't believe I'm capable of writing music?"

"Sure Rei, we believe you," Lita answered nervously.

"Aren't you worried it will look like you're using this festival just to promote yourself?" Ami inquired gently.

"So?" Rei answered honestly. "I look at it this way. I'm the hardest worker here, and if it wasn't for me there would be no talent show."

"She sure doesn't suffer from low self-esteem," Mina whispered to Serena.

"You can say that again," Serena agreed with a smile on her face. "All right Rei let us hear what you've got." The girls went to sit down while Rei prepared herself. After a few minutes, and a few choice words to the sound staff from Rei, the music started. As Rei sang the girls stared and listened in aw at the incredible voice Rei apparently had. It was just as good as Mina's. After a couple of songs Rei stopped to get feedback from the girls.

"So? What did you think?"

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard!" a male's voice suddenly shouted. All four of the girls turned around to see Jadeite near the entrance looking like a love sick puppy.

"How did Jadeite get here?" Rei questioned in annoyance. Ami, Lita, and Serena looked at each other in confusion until they realized that Mina was standing with a big grin on her face and her cell phone proudly showcased in front of her. "Mina!"

"Well I didn't think he would ran all the way over here," Mina answered giggling. "I just decided to call and let him listen to you sing, since I'm sure he has never heard you sing in this timeline, and then all of a sudden he was here." Mina then paused to look at her phone. "Oh my goodness he never hung up the phone!"

Oh, oops," Jadeite said as he quickly hit the "end call" button on his phone. "Sorry."

"Well now that he's here he might as well help you too," Ami reasoned. "I'm sure you could use a strong man to help with the heavy stuff."

"Either way I can't wait to catch your singing depute my love," Jadeite said as he walked up to the stage.

"Yeah?" Rei asked with a blush.

"Of course. Rei I'm very impressed you wrote all those songs by yourself. It must have taken ages." Rei continued to beam at Jadeite's kind words.

"Not really," Rei boasted proudly. "I came up with the lyrics first. You all know what an ace I am at poetry. Then I worked out all the melodies. It was a cinch. I guess I just have a knack for it. I've got to say the whole thing was a snap. Must be my raw talent."

"Of course," Jadeite agreed without a second thought. The girls though were a different story.

"Why do I have the feeling there's something fishy about Rei's story?" Lita said only loud enough that only the girls could hear here and not Rei or Jadeite.

"Either she's a genius or a liar," Mina added before the girls started giggling.

"Lets get to work!" Rei suddenly shouted. With a sigh from the girls everyone began working.

"Ami," Serena called out as she and Lita picked up a large speaker, "where did Rei said she needed this?"

"Over there," Ami answered before going back to fixing the lighting.

"No the speaker should go there," Mina said as she decorated the front of the stage. "The sound would be better if the speaker was over there."

"She would know," Lita stated before they walked to where Mina pointed. "Where is Rei anyway?"

"Yeah I haven't seen her in a while," Serena agreed. "She was out here helping for a while then all of a sudden she disappeared."

"I haven't seen Jadeite either," Mina added. Slowly a suggestive grin crept onto her face. "You don't think they're together do you? Like together doing something."

"Mina if you're implying that you think Rei and Jadeite are engaging in some irresponsible behavior such as making out then God I hope so," Lita said with an equally suggestive grin. "By time Jadeite got a little something for all his doting and fawning he's been doing over her."

"Unlike you, Rei isn't as easy to woo," Serena informed cheekily. "She doesn't give in easily."

"What?" Lita questioned with feigned innocence. "Nephrite is hot beyond all reason, loves me, and we were engaged back in the day. All good reasons to give in to his advances every time and also he's really good in bed."

"Lita!" Ami scolded from behind the trio. "You're already sleeping with Nephrite?"

"And you're not with Zoicite?" Mina countered devilishly. "I couldn't wait to jump Kunzite. Especially after that talk of wanting to have children with me."

"First off of course I'm not sleeping with Zoicite," Ami answered defiantly. "We have not been together long enough for me even to consider to something that intimate with him. Second, please tell me that you and Kunzite are not trying to have a baby."

"Of course not!" Mina shouted indignantly. "He is not knocking me up till you see a wedding ring on this finger, but until then it is fun to practice."

"Why are you abstaining Ami," Serena questioned with pure curiosity in her eyes. "I mean since you two already have most of your memories from the past you must remember being intimate with Zoicite all the time."

"I wouldn't say all the time," Ami responded in a hushed voice with a deep blush creeping across her cheeks. "My values are just a little different now then they were then. I was betrothed to him then by this age, but now in this time it's different. My family would not approve of me sleeping with someone if they found out."

"Yeah mine wouldn't either," Serena had to agree.

"Serena, why don't you and Ami go look for Rei and Jadeite?" Lita offered.

"Okay," Serena agreed and walked off with Ami to search for the missing couple. "Where do you think they are?"

"The last time I saw them Jadeite had asked if he could see the costumes that were designed for the fashion show."

"Why would he care about a school fashion show?" Suddenly it downed on her. "Oh he's good."

"What?"

"They keep the costumes in the men's and women's changing rooms. Jadeite would have Rei alone in a room."

"Oh he is good," Ami agreed with a giggle. Serena and Ami quickly made their way to the dressing rooms and sure enough one of the rooms' door was closed.

"What do you want to bet that they are behind that door?" Serena whispered happily. Ami just gave her a smile before the two silently approached the door. As quietly as they could, the two opened the door to a credibly erotic scene. Rei was pinned on top of a table kissing Jadeite with all her worth with her legs wrapped around his waist. Jadeite had one hand clearly groping Rei's chest from under her blouse and the other grabbing her bottom. The two girls couldn't help but blushed considerably at the sight and hearing the moans coming from both Jadeite and Rei.

"Fuck, your panties are so wet," Jadeite gasped before returning to kissing the priestess. He never noticed Serena and Ami standing at the door.

"Too much information!" Serena purposely shouted with a smile. With lightning speed both Jadeite and Rei jumped from the table and began fixing themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Rei angrily questioned as she pulled down her skirt.

"Looking for you," Ami answered calmly. "You two have been gone for quite a while."

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Jadeite apologized as he continued to try and fix himself so his erection wouldn't be so obvious.

"Clearly you're not," Serena stated with a giggle. "I'm sure we're not the ones making it," Serena paused for added effect, "hard for you."

"Seriously?" Jadeite shot back in frustration, which only caused Serena to giggle more.

"Either way we're done with everything," Ami stated in hopes to bring the conversation where it should be. "They're going to lock the theatre up soon so we should go."

"Okay I'll head back to the temple to finished up final preparations," Rei explained before turning to Jadeite. "Would you take me home?"

"Sure," Jadeite agreed with earnest.

"Don't get any ideas!" Rei exclaimed. "I'm only asking because I know my grandpa would feel better if I didn't walk home and you wouldn't be able to do anything anyways because grandpa and Chad are there."

"Oh my goodness I forgot all about Chad," Serena suddenly announced. "How is he handling everything?"

"He has no choice," Jadeite stated rather aggressively. "He is not coming near my Martian princess ever."

"Possessive much?" Rei stated slightly annoyed. "He is right though. Ever since he apparently had a talk with both Chad, Chad has been rather distant from me. Even grandpa has been supportive of Jadeite being around even though he doesn't do all that much around the temple."

But that's another topic for another day," Jadeite expertly avoided. "What time do you need all of us here tomorrow?"

"I'll see you all here at nine when the festival opens. I'm not supposed to go on until after the talent fashion show."

"See you then," Ami said before she and Serena turned to leave. The next day couldn't have gone worse for them if they tried. To Serena's horror the alien twins had crashed the festival with a youma. Serena's wasn't so much worried for herself, rather then she was concerned how Rei would handle having something she worked so hard on be horribly interrupted. It didn't get any better when the youma destroyed her music, but all the girls were surprised when Jadeite pretty much went ape shit at the youma when he realized all her hard earned music was gone. Thanks to both Sailor Mars and General Jadeite's anger the Moonlight Knight didn't even need to interject in the battle. The fiery couple had just short of destroyed the youma, leaving Sailor Moon with hardly much of a youma left to moon dust. After the battle was over, and the audience had given a round of applause to the Sailor Scouts and Generals for saving the day, everything when back to as scheduled and only an hour late past her scheduled time Rei was up on stage singing the songs she had, luckly, committed to memory.

"Good I didn't miss Rei's performance," Darien said as he took a seat next to Serena while Rei sang. Serena was only slightly surprised to see him. She knew he wasn't going to make it cause he had work. "Jadeite texted me saying I could still make it."

"Yeah there was an attack, but the Sailor Scouts took care of it," Serena informed casually. "Jadeite couldn't be more proud of her."

"So I guess they're finally officially together then huh?" Darien inquired. "Jadeite told me of what happened yesterday. That guy talks too much, but I'm glad Rei finally gave him a chance."

"We all knew she would eventually," Serena admitted with a smile. "Even she can only resist someone like Jadeite for so long."

"Like how you've given in to me?" Darien asked with a smirk.

"Who said I gave into you?"

"Come on Meatball Head, we all know you want this."

"See there is an example of how much I don't want this," Serena exclaimed angrily as she raised her hands up to point Darien out. Darien only chuckled before pulling her into an amazing kiss.

"You are so cute when you're mad. I don't know why I didn't pursue you sooner." Serena could only blush in response. "Remind me that Monday I need to talk to you about an activity I'm apparently by the way."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I don't know anything about it yet. I have to do some sort of out of class activity for one of my elective at the university and I missed the day we got to pick so the professor assigned one to me."

"Why did you miss it?"

"I had work and the professor told me it wasn't a big deal if I missed that day. That he would assign me something that shouldn't interfere with my day job too much and would give me extra time because of my job. Pretty much all he informed me was that I was going to have to recruit some friends to help me with the project."

"Well naturally the girls and I will help you."

"Oh I know." Serena blanched at him for a moment.

"Cocky that they will help you?" she countered slightly annoyed.

"No just that the guys insured me that they along with their girlfriends would help me out." Serena just rolled her eyes before looking at the girls next to her. It was clear the guys were informing them of the same thing Darien was of her. Of course her girls, being so sweet and kind, were eagerly agreeing to help.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." Darien smiled at her proudly as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Because you think I'm cute."

"Oh is that why?" Serena asked oozing sarcasm. "Damn you like shallow girls." Darien suddenly turned to her with a serious face.

"Serena you are anything but shallow. Of all the shit I've put you through you never left my side. When I was a child and lost my parents you visited me in the hospital and gave me a rose to cheer me up and you didn't even know who I was and again I wake up in a hospital with no memory again as to why or how it happened you were there to cheer me up."

"You knew I was that little girl?"

"Of course I did," Darien exclaimed indignantly before grabbing her pigtails. "No one forgets these meatballs. I knew it was you the minute your test paper hit me." Serena instantly looked down at her lap and blushed brightly. "Serena I know you're in my life for a reason. Why I don't know, but someday I will."

"Yes," Serena agreed happily as she snuggled closer to him. "Someday you will."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh the weekend was wonderful. After Rei's great performance they all hung out at the festival eating and amusing themselves with what was available to do. During the evening Serena had to take a moment to mentally assess how everyone was sorting out. Ami and Zoicite were clearly in a very comfortable relationship with one another. They were always having study sessions with each other, though Ami complained that many times he didn't come over to study. Lita and Nephrite were constantly making puppy eyes with each other. Lita quite often compliment Nephrite on how much of a doting boyfriend he was, amongst other things that Serena had to admit she wished she didn't know about him. Mina and Kunzite ended up to be nothing like that kind of couple she thought they would be. Serena would have thought that Mina would be all over Kunzite. Constantly demanding his attention with him having to give in to her demands, like how Lita and Nephrite were, but amazingly they were nothing like that. Mina had to explain to Serena that the love her and Kunzite shared was so strong that they didn't need to be all over each other, but every now and then when they thought no one was paying attention Serena would catch Kunzite giving Mina a little kiss or a lingering touch. Rei and Jadeite ended up being the most unusual couple Serena had ever seen. Every time Rei had a classic Rei moment Jadeite would only smile then some how manage to kiss her, which would shockingly quite Rei down. Every time Serena would witness this happen she could only shake her head.

When Monday came Serena was actually happy to see it for once. Today the girls and guys were going to meet Darien at the arcade to discus what was going on. During school Lita, Ami, and Serena kept talking about what they could be doing with the college and all three couldn't wait for classes to be over. When the three finally got to the arcade they found everyone there including Ann and Allen.

"You girls finally made it," Jadeite announced as they approached. "All right Darien what is it that your drama class is doing?"

"None of you have drama with Darien?" Serena asked curiously.

"Surprisingly that is the one class none of the guys have with me," Darien answered with a chuckled. "Anyway my drama class is having each one of its students put on a play. Each one of us got to pick out of a bag what play we would be putting on. I got Snow White."

"Oh I love Snow White!" Lita squealed happily.

"Yes well in order to put on this play and pass the class I need all your help. I need each one of you to play a part."

"Oh I want to be Snow White!" Mina shouted suddenly.

"No I want to!" Serena countered.

"Well Snow White had black hair so I should play her," Rei tried to reason.

"Just because you have black doesn't mean you are the best to play Snow White," Lita interjected.

"Hold up guys I have a plan," Ann suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to see Ann holding up a bunch of pieces of straw covers. "Each one of these is tipped with a different color. Since there are only four of you guys we are going to need three of you to play the dwarves, one to play the queen, one to play Snow White, and one of us will just have to be an extra."

"I'm sorry, but I have to prepare for exams at my cram school so I won't have time to help," Ami explained. "Sorry Darien."

"All right then that's perfect," Ann said happily. "Blue is for the dwarves, red for the queen, and white for Snow White. You all go first so this way I can't be blamed for knowing which one is the Snow White one. Who first?"

"I guess I'll go first," Mina spoke nervously as she pulled one to see a blue tipped bottom. "Damn it." Serena went after and sadly found herself playing the part of the evil queen. After Rei and Lita also found themselves not playing Snow White.

"Well I guess that means I get Snow White," Ann said happily as she pulled out a white strand. "What time is practice Darien?

"Wait, who is Allen playing?" Lita inquired.

"Oh I'm a dwarf," Allen answered embarrassingly.

"Are one of you not in the play?" Lita questioned the rest of the guys.

"I'm playing the huntsman," Zoicite informed. "Like Ami I am very busy with my studies, but I do want to help so Darien and I already came to an agreement that I should play the huntsman since it is the smallest role available to me. I get to help and it won't get too much in the way of my studies."

"Makes sense," Rei had to agree.

"Well first practice starts now so lets get to the college theatre and get started," Darien informed before they all made their way to the college. After arriving at the theatre Darien introduced them to the theatre crew then began directing everyone on where they need to go and what their lines were. "All right Ann you stand here when I arrive to fall in love with Snow White."

"You're playing the prince? Ann asked happily. "Of course you would make the perfect prince charming." Serena wanted to gag at Ann's way too obvious flirting.

"Thanks Ann," Darien responded kindly before continuing to direct everyone.

"It's going to be hard hiding these to make you look like a guy," the costumer designer said as she used her hands to direct the attention to Lita's chest. "What are you, like a double D cup?"

"Yeah," Lita blushed as she squirmed a little at the attention the girl was giving her. "They get in the way a lot."

"Bullshit," Nephrite's voice suddenly boomed from behind Lita. "Those girls are a work of art. They should be on display at a high end art gallery."

"Let me guess, he's your boyfriend?" the costume designer joked with a smile. "Don't worry boyfriend I'm only going to hide her glorious chest."

"What about me!" Rei exclaimed from her spot next to Lita. "I'm not that much smaller then her!"

"Rei don't be upset just because my boyfriend thinks my chest is worthy enough to be put into an art gallery," Lita replied with a smug look on her face. "I'm sure you're little girls are nice too."

"They aren't that little!"

"Don't worry Rei," Nephrite said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I know whatever they are Jadeite loves them."

"Not the point!"

"Rei stop yelling and get over here!" Darien suddenly shouted from the front of the stage. "I need to go over a line with you!" With a sigh Rei made her way from backstage to Darien.

"What do you need? Rei asked.

"Rei since you're going to be playing the role of Grumpy I really need you to make everyone believe when Snow White is found in the house that you do not want her there." Rei couldn't help but smirk. It none of the girls liked Ann so acting like she didn't want her there wouldn't be that hard.

"Oh I'm sure I won't have any problems with that."

"Remember though in the end you end up liking Snow White," Ann commented confidently. She knew Rei didn't like her, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting Darien. "Darien when are we going to practice the important parts between the prince and Snow White? Like the kiss scene."

"Kiss?" Serena's voice suddenly came alive. Darien smirked wolfishly at her before turning his attention back to Ann.

"You're right Ann. That scene is very important. It's the climax of the story and needs to be right."

"I'm so glad you agree," Ann purred as she stepped closer to him. "So when would you like to practice?" Serena felt her anger rise as she watch Darien allow Ann to flirt with him.

"We can begin practicing in a few of days. I first want to make sure everyone else is set before I focus all my attention on you and me," Darien answered giving her one of his dashing smiles before turning to go up to Serena. She gave him the best glare she could come up with as he approached her. "Don't worry I'll be practicing with you later."

"Pig." Darien's smile only grew wider before he burst into laughter as he walked away. The next few days the group showed vast improvement. Everyone pretty much knew their lines and practices are going without any problems. Well, no problems except for when Serena would have a casual spat with Ann, but thankfully one of the guys was always available to stop them before they really got into it. Once Darien was comfortable that everyone else was secure in what they were doing he began practicing the parts he had with Ann.

"Now remember Ann this is when Snow White first really shows an interest in the prince from her balcony so you really have to sell that you're falling in love with him."

"Darien I'm sure any princess would fall in love with you if you were their prince," Ann coed as she gave Darien her best bedroom eyes.

"Thank you," Darien said with a slight blush. He had to admit Ann could be rather forward, even for him. "Now get up there so I can confess my undying love to you." Giggling, Ann rushed around the theatre prop to take her place on the balcony. Serena and Jadeite watched from off stage as Darien and Ann worked on their scenes.

"Could she throw herself at him any more?" Allen asked with a snarky tone.

"It makes me sick," Serena had to agree. "Do guys even like it when a girl is like that?"

"I don't," Allen answered with conviction.

"Really Allen, even a guy like you? Thought someone such as yourself would love having all the girls doting over you."

"What do you mean someone such as myself?" Allen questioned a little shocked. "Are you trying to imply something there?"

"Come one Allen, we all know you're a bit of a player. The girls are constantly following you around school."

"Yes and I hate it," Allen responded with a blush.

"You do?" Allen suddenly turned to face Serena fully.

"I only want one girl to be around me all the time. The girl I care about should be the only girl that will be around me and I will only be around her. She will be special and I will treat her like the princess she is." Serena couldn't help, but feel the emotion coming from his words. It was almost like he was making a promise to her. With a beautiful warm smile Serena gave Allen a hug. Allen instinctively, and he had to admit happily, wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pressed himself intimately against her.

"There needs to be more guys like you out there," Serena said kindly, not noticing the way he was holding her.

"Ann stop lifting your head!" Rei screeched from the stage. Serena hadn't noticed but apparently Darien and Ann were practicing the finale scene where the prince awakes Snow White with a kiss. Darien, though, was looking straight at her with cold eyes.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned as she released Allen from the hug.

"Stupid Ann keeps lifting her head like she wants to make out with Darien when she's suppose to be motionless!" Rei shouted angrily. "Stop fucking moving!"

"I wasn't moving!" Ann shouted back.

"Actually Ann, you were," Darien interjected sternly. He didn't mean to, but he knew he was taking out his jealousy of seeing Serena and Allen hugging so intimately out of Ann. "Do you have a problem with keeping still for a certain period of time?" Ann immediately blushed and squirmed a little under his hard gaze.

"I'm sorry Darien. I just really want this part to be perfect since it's the climax of the whole story."

"Don't worry," Darien sighed in defeat as he put his hand on her shoulder. "The play is going to be great. Try not to worry so much okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all great," Rei said a little annoyed. "It's seven Darien and I have chores at the temple that need to get done. Could be pick up this little love fest tomorrow?"

"Yeah we'll meet here tomorrow at the same time," Darien agreed before turning to Serena. "Serena, we all know you have your own special time."

"Hey!" Serena protested.

"Serena do you think you could for once not be lame and get detention?" Ann snidely spoke with her nose in the air.

"It's not my fault Ms. Haruna likes to give me detention!"

"Don't even bother Serena," Lita said as she grabbed Serena's arm and walked her out of the theatre. "We all know the reason you get detention is because you're always late." A few minutes later everyone else joined the two outside the theatre. Everyone started to make their way home except for Mina, Serena, Kunzite, and Darien.

"Serena, do you want a ride with us again?" Kunzite offered. Serena's house was on the way to Mina's so it was common for him to give Serena a ride home.

"She's coming with me today," Darien suddenly spoke as he put his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure?" Mina inquired curiously. "She does live on in the opposite direct."

"Mina, I do know where my girlfriend lives," Darien shot with a slight glare. If it had been any other girl Darien would have been more harsh, but she was Kunzite's betrothed and even the great Prince Darien knew there were some things that Kunzite would not allow no matter who it was. Mina, herself, was about to come back with a sharp response, but Kunzite managed to usher her to his car before the two could start a royal galactic incident. "Come on," Darien ordered as he led Serena to his car. Serena was quite speechless during the whole ordeal. Normally she would be throwing her own royal fit about all of their behaviors, but Darien's sudden foul mood was throwing her off completely. They didn't say a word to each other and it wasn't until they were inside his apartment that Serena finally had enough.

"What is going on with you all of a sudden?" Serena inquired with a tone. Darien never answered though. Instead he suddenly rushed her rather roughly against the wall and began ravishing her. Now it wasn't unusual for Darien to suddenly kiss her. They had even done some pretty heavy petting with one another a few times, but it had never been done with just much forcefulness and abandonment before. It was like he was some kind of feral beast. Serena had to admit she found this side of Darien rather exciting and a huge turn on. After a few minutes though of this Serena had to know what had gotten into him. Serena tried to lightly push Darien away, but was immediately denied.

"No," was all Darien said before grabbing Serena's legs and lifting her so that they were wrapped around his waist.

"Darien, please stop," Serena gasped as he grinded his hips into her. "Please tell me what's going on." Upon hearing her say "stop" Darien ceased his attack on Serena's body and moved to let go of her legs as well as look her in the eyes.

"Allen."

"Allen?" Serena repeated back confused. "What about Allen?"

"I saw you two hugging," Darien stated coldly as if what he said explained everything.

"Darien I hug the guys all the time. What makes hugging Allen any different then when I'm hugging Nephrite?" Darien tightened his grip on her waist.

"First off Nephrite doesn't want to fuck you and second the way you two were hugging it looked like you two were intimate with each other." Serena stared shocked at his words. She had no idea what Darien was talking about Allen wanting her and she certainly had no clue why anyone would like her and Allen were intimate together.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Serena shot back in frustration. "Allen and I are not together and you have no room to talk. You have been allowing Ann to fall all over you for the past week and you're complaining about a hug I gave Allen? Even in this time you're such a womanizer!" Serena's eyes suddenly went wide from her little slip.

"What do you mean in this time?" Darien asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Serena tried to casually dismiss. "I'm just saying you're acting like a big jerk which isn't a surprise since the beginning you've always acted like a jerk to me." Serena knew that was probably a little harsh, but she needed Darien to forget about her slip. Thankfully though it had worked.

"And yet you make out with this jerk and a lot more," Darien interjected before rubbing his still hard dick against her. "For a while I've been keeping myself in check with you for the sake of your age. Why do I feel like that shit sailed some time ago?"

"What does my virginity have to do with you?" Serena asked boldly. It wasn't like her to be like this with him, but then again this wasn't a normal circumstance. How was she going to explain to him that he was the one that she slept with?

"Serena you seem much too comfortable when we fool around and as well seem much more experienced then I was aware of."

"Once again Darien, what does my virginity have to do with you?" Darien's eyes hardened as he stepped away from her.

"I don't sleep with whores." Serena had to roll her eyes at that. Both Prince Endymion and Prince Darien were man whores before she came into their lives and now for some reason the civilian Darien cared about a woman's virtue. "No princess of mine will be impure."

"Is this some kind of galactic joke?" Serena half laughed. He was seriously pushing her buttons on this and the fact that he called her princess didn't slip past her either. "Darien I haven't slept with anyone, okay? I promise."

"Then how are you as experienced as you are then? The whole time I've known you, you've never had a boyfriend! Who was it that you allowed to touch you?"

"Darien just drop it!"

"Who was it?" Darien shouted angrily, stepping closer to her. "Was it Allen?" Suddenly Serena jumped Darien, causing Darien to fall back onto his couch.

"It was you."


	8. Chapter 8

Darien stared coldly into Serena's eyes. It angered him to no end that the girl he loved and had secretly vowed to marry was lying and worse, lying about her virtue. A rush of possessive rage flooded Darien veins. The Endymion inside of him roared at the outrage of someone else touching his princess. All he saw was red as he looked upon her and then he snapped. With lightning speed Darien tackled Serena under him and began ripping her clothes off as he assaulted her mouth with his own. Serena was shocked at his actions, but responded automatically to his touch. Her lack of shyness only proved to enrage Darien even more as proof of her experience with another male. He growled into her mouth as he became rougher in his actions of ripping her clothes off. If she was going to allow men to touch her so easily at her age, then he was going to treat her as such.

Once he had her naked under him, Darien had to take a moment to stop and appreciate the sight before him. He had to admit she was a breath taking sight. Her skin was practically glowing in the moonlight. She was all valleys, hills, and mountains. Her hips were well rounded, stomach flat and taunt, legs shapely and went on forever, and a pair of glorious breast that were rising and fall dramatically due to her breathing from his actions. If it were a different situation he would be worshipping this body and treating it like the womanly temple it presented it self like, but to Darien's much regret it was not. He greatly wished it were.

Serena had to blush under his roaming gaze. She had not expected Darien's react, but welcomed it nonetheless. I had missed being intimate with him and thanks to her memory being back, Serena knew all the things Darien liked in bed. Too bad for Serena, that having this knowledge would only serve to prove Darien's theory about her. Looking back, if Serena had known then, she would not have responded and done what she is about to do. She would have stopped him from ripping her clothes off and proved that she was not crazy, but sadly the fates had decided not to be kind to either one of them on this night.

Darien could feel his cock harden at the sight of her. Even if he was not going to be making love to her like how he initially had planned, he was going to great enjoy fucking her. Fuck her as if she were any of those other girls that threw themselves in his bed. They all were only allowed to stay long enough for him to get a good fucking out of them then toss them out as soon as he was done. Darien wasn't an evil man. Just if a girl was going to whore herself at him then he was going to treat her as such. Darien's belief was ladies get treated like ladies and whores get treated like whores.

This was one of the many reasons why Darien had thought so highly of Serena even though he poked fun at her. Though she did like to wear the obscenely short mini skirt, she still never allowed a guy to touch her inappropriately and never played around with other guys' emotions. A slight chill ran down his spine at the thought. He hated how badly he misjudged her. He thought she was to be his future wife someday when she matured more and had more life experience as an independent woman. That was shot to hell now.

With lustful eyes Darien went straight for Serena's breasts. His mouth went for her left while his hand went for her right. Serena instantly arched her back at the multiple sensations assaulting her. It was rough and almost harsh, but Serena didn't care. Knowing this was Darien ravishing her made the muscles in Serena's abdomen tighten. To enhance the tantalizing sight Serena's arching was giving Darien, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to make her arch deeper. For a moment Darien mentally marveled at how flexible she was. He was definitely going to put that bit of information to use later.

After a few moments Darien began to ease Serena to sit on his lap. Serena immediately began grinding her hips against his obvious hard cock, moaning as she did. Darien surged his cock against her sex in response. A sudden wicked thought popped into Serena's mind, a memory of their time on the Moon. Carefully Serena pulled herself away from Darien and began inching down his body. Darien gave her a frustrated look as she carefully propped herself on her knees between his legs. Realization never dawned on him till she began loosening his belt.

"Serena," Darien lustfully growled. Serena gave him a smirk as she unzipped his pants and slowly crept her hand inside. Darien's breath hitched as he felt her petite hand grab him and pulled him out of his pants. Serena's eyes grew dark at the sight of his engorged member as memories of their last intimate time together flashed through her mind. A mild line of anger came across Darien's mind as he watched Serena slip his cock into her mouth with no hesitation. The anger was quickly replaced with intense pleasure as Serena skillfully worked his cock in her mouth.

Darien couldn't help, but moan from Serena's menstruations. It was like she knew what to do to make him feel the most pleasure. Even the experienced woman he had been with in the past weren't nearly as good as her. By God what Serena was doing with her tongue was maddening. How in the world does she know how to pleasure him this well?

"Fuck!" Darien cursed when he suddenly felt Serena begin to nibble a little on him. The sensation of the slight pain along with the overwhelming pleasure was almost enough to send him spilling into her mouth. No woman had ever done that to him. Hell no sane man would think a woman using her teeth on his dick would be a turn on. It was like she possessed the secret map to pleasuring him. A moment of doubt crossed his mind. How did she seem to know him so well?

"You are so sexy like this," Serena lustfully whispered into his ear before biting hard on his lobe. Darien growled in response as he forcefully rubbed his cock against her practically dripping sex. "Oh God," Serena said huskily as she threw her head back which caused her breast to thrust deliciously in Darien's face. The sight of her generously sized pale mounds presented to him was an amazing sight. If they had been intimate together before how could he not remember this? How could any man not remember the world's most perfect breasts?

"Serena," Darien moaned with a tenderness he had yet to use with her since they started. With gentle hands Serena lifted his shirt over his head and began kissing all over his chest. Darien enjoyed her doting for a moment. How he wanted to believe that she was telling the truth that they had been intimate before. Maybe it happened on a night that he got drunk. Andrew had been convincing him to go to a lot of parties recently and it was entirely possible that he had run into Serena and seduced her. Perhaps Serena had snuck out after figuring he wouldn't remember and has been keeping it to herself for him? It was possible.

With a new resolve Darien lifted Serena into his arms and carried her towards his bed. He was going to give her a chance and the benefit of the doubt. She seemed to know his body a little too well. Knew him a little too well. Such a situation deserved at least a chance to prove itself. It was amazing to feel her body wrapped around him as he closed the distance to his bedroom and if anything why waste the opportunity to be with such a gorgeous creature?

"Darien!" Serena squealed as he tossed her onto his bed. She looked ethereal lying on his bed with her obscenely long hair spread out around her. It was then Darien noticed that Serena had somehow managed to undo her meatballs. He always did like her meatball hair style despite his teasing and thought she was cutest thing with them, but seeing her hair down Serena looked like a goddess. It didn't help either that said goddess was staring at him with all the desire and lust in the world. With a smirk Darien threw off his pants and underwear, revealing his entire naked body for her to see. Serena's eyes grew darker as she subconsciously licked her lips at the sight. Darien eyes hardened as his cock twitched in remembrance of what that little tongue of hers was capable of. Serena smirked at him in response and opened her legs a little wider.

"Damn you woman," Darien practically growled as he roughly moved on top of her and settled between her legs. Serena laughed with desire in response and slipped her hand between the two of them to massage his balls and nibble his neck. "Fucking shit," Darien cursed again at her menstruations. Not to be outdone, Darien pulled her hand away and began playing with her clits. Serena gave a throaty moan as she clung to him. Her moans were the sexiest things Darien ever heard and he couldn't help but slip two of his fingers inside her. He immediately felt his head swimming at how wet and tight she was.

"Oh God," Serena moaned as Darien began pumping his fingers in and out of her. He could feel her growing tighter as he subconsciously worked her skillfully towards release. Darien felt his member throb painfully as he both watched and felt her squirm from the amount of pleasure he was giving her. Her nails dug painfully into his back, but it only served as proof of what he was doing to her. A few moments later Darien suddenly felt Serena go still and scream in release as the muscles inside her gripped his fingers like a vice.

The sensation was too much for Darien and as soon as Serena's orgasm was over he trusted his rock hard dick into her. Serena screamed out from the harsh intrusion, but Darien couldn't hold himself back. With immense speed and power Darien drove into her with abandonment. All Serena could do was hang on to him as Darien pulled every imaginable sex noise out of her delicious mouth. She was so tight around his cock that Darien mentally swore that this was what heaven on Earth felt like. Soon Darien started to feel the tell tale sign that Serena was close to orgasm along with his own right behind her.

"Fuck Serena," Darien moaned as he doubled his efforts. Serena's squeals became higher pitched as she felt his cock slam ruthlessly into her. Endymion never revealed this side of his sexual desires until well after they had began being intimate with each other on the Moon and he was sure that the delicate Moon princess could handle it. A euphoric sensation began to cloud Serena's mind as she felt like her prince had returned to her. As if both sides of the man she loved had finally come together. "Oh God Serena!" Darien shouted as a tsunami sized orgasm over took his body and he released his hot seed into her.

"Endymion!" Serena screamed as the sensation of Darien's orgasm threw her into her own equally intense orgasm. The couple was left breathing heavily from the after glow and Serena thought she couldn't be happier.

"Get the fuck out of my home," Darien ordered as he pulled away from her and stood.

"What?" Serena questioned, still panting from their excursion.

"I said get the fuck out of my home you damn whore."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked as she moved to stand in front of him. Darien just sneered at her before heading to his living room. "Darien!" Serena called out as she followed him.

"Put your damn clothes on and leave," Darien ordered as he tossed her clothes at her.

"I don't understand," Serena said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't try that innocent look with me princess," Darien grounded harshly. "You were a good fuck, but now your usefulness is over."

"My usefulness? Darien I don't understand."

"I said put your clothes on!" Serena whimpered at his bellowing voice and began to slowly slip her clothes back on. Darien honestly didn't mean to yell the way her did, but it was hard to concentrate when every time he locked onto her body he instantly wanted to drive his cock right back into that heavenly place between her gorgeous legs. "Now get out of my home." Serena cried quietly as Darien opened his door for her to leave. Slowly Serena walked out the door, but turned around quickly to face him.

"Just tell me what happened," she begged. "We shared something wonderful between each other. What is it that changed all that?" Darien sneered at her again and his grip on the doorknob tightened.

"Why don't you ask the last guy you apparently fucked, Endymion," Darien answered coldly before slamming the door in her face. Realization and shock quickly washed over Serena's face. She had not realized that when she orgasm she had said Endymon's name and Darien had no clue that Endymion was actually him!

"No Darien you don't understand!" Serena shouted as she banged her fists against his door. "You are Endymion!" There was no reply though. After a few minutes of banging Serena slumped to the floor in a crying mess.

Darien was no better. After slamming the door he rushed to his bedroom, slamming that door as well, and was now sitting hunched on his bed with his hands over his face. He had heard the banging on his front door, but ignored them. Darien could not remember ever being so hurt by someone. Though he never really showed it Darien was madly in love with Serena and it was a beyond devastating blow to hear her cry out some other man's name like she did.

He had felt like a complete idiot believing what she said about only being with him. It was clear to him that Serena had been with this Endymion in extreme sexual ways. This was why he never let anyone get too close to him. Why he never let his walls down for anyone. Andrew was the only one who had successfully brought his walls down and never betrayed him after. Darien was never going to forget that feeling when he heard another man's name being screamed from Serena's lips when it should have been his own. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as the raw emotion of losing the only woman he ever loved enveloped him. He could never think or even look at Serena the same way again.

After what felt like forever Serena finally picked herself off of the floor and began to make her way to Rei's temple. She needed the support of her girls and maybe even the generals if they were there. After an amazingly long walk Serena finally made it to the temple to see the whole group chatting in the courtyard. It only took a moment for the girls to sense her presence.

"Oh my God Serena!" Mina shouted as she and the rest of the girls ran to her side. Mina quickly enveloped Serena into her arms. "What happened?"

"Darien left me!" Serena wailed as she collapsed to the floor for a second time, crying. Rei, having here arms around her, followed her princess to the ground.

"What?" Lita gasped in confusion.

"Darien what?" Kunzite questioned as the guys approached them.

"I stupidly said Endymion while we were having sex," Serena barely explained while she cried.

"But Darien is Endymion," Jadeite stated, not understanding. Rei quickly met him with a slap upside the head.

"You idiot, Darien doesn't know he's Endymion remember?" Jadeite blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I thought that sense Darien got his memories back last time by being intimate with the princess when he was Prince Darien of the Negaverse that he would have gotten his memories back again the same way."

"I thought that too!" Serena wailed as she cried even harder. "Now he thinks I said another man's name in bed!"

"Oh no wonder he's so pissed," Nephrite said as he covered his eyes in frustration. "The Endymion in him didn't even like other man looking at the princess and I'm willing to bet that before we came along he was a little possessive of her."

"Pretty much," Ami confirmed. "When I first came along whenever Darien saw Serena he had to have all of her attention constantly. He masked it by cleverly making it look like it was random, but I could tell he was, at least subconsciously, trying to keep her to himself."

"Yeah you should have seen him when Andrew was around," Lita added. "Every time Serena paid even a little bit of attention to him, Darien was right on it. How none of us ever called him on it, I have no clue."

"I think we were just too distracted by the constant arguments they got into," Rei said thinking back.

"Wow," Zoicite said a little shocked. "Can't believe there relationship here started the same exact way it did on the moon."

"What am I going to do you guys?" Serena asked now that her crying had finally calmed down. Everyone's conversation had help in distracting her from crying more and was able to gather her strength to stand back up.

"I wouldn't even know how to begin," Mina admitted solemnly.

"Me either," Ami agreed.

"He needs to remember," Lita stated. "Once he remembers everything will be okay."

"But how do we do that?" Rei asked. "None of us know how to unlock his mind. Luna can't even do the mind meld on him since he's not part of the Moon's royal court."

"We'll try to see if we can do anything," Kunzite offered. "I don't know how what good we can do, but we'll at least try."

"Maybe, if anything, we can at least convince him to talk to you so maybe we all can explain what happened," Nephrite offered.

"Yeah," Jadeite agreed. "Maybe if we all band around Serena that will be enough to convince him?"

"Or he could kick us out of his life too," Zoicite added. "Either way we're here for you Serena."

"Thanks guys," Serena said with a small smile.

AN: Okay I have to admit, I did not know how I was going to do this chapter when I posted chapter 7. I probably rewrote this chapter at least five times, but never liked the direction it took the story and I had begun to regret ending chapter 7 the way I did. I wasn't till yesterday when I finally realized how I wanted this chapter to go. I just hope no one is too upset with me. I'm sorry it took me so long, but all you writers out there know how frustrating it is when no matter what you write it just doesn't do what you want.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Darien was a mess would be the understatement of the year. He literally felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and was left beating on the floor. Darien knew that he loved Serena more then anything. He knew he loved her when she had come to visit him in the hospital several moths ago. It amazed him that the one girl he tortured the most was the only girl that visited him. It was then Darien knew that she was the only girl he would ever truly trust.

Well, that was until yesterday. Darien gave a cynical laugh at the thought of last night. For one brief moment it was so beautiful, but that moment had to be broken when she said that guy's name. It was the worse blow he could imagine. He knew he would have gotten over her being with another man before him, but he couldn't get over another man's name escaping her lips while they were intimate.

"Dude are you in there?" Nephrite's voice suddenly came from his front door. Apparently Nephrite had been knocking at his door for a while.

"Fuck," Darien cursed as he went to open the door. "Hey man."

"Damn dude, I was knocking on your door forever."

"Yeah sorry I didn't hear," Darien answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No actually. Why?"

"Because we all need to talk to you," Kunzite said as he, Zoicite, and Jadeite suddenly stepped into view, "about Serena." Darien's eyes immediately turned to ice.

"I've got nothing to say about her," Darien stated coldly before turning around to head into his family room.

"Just let us explain," Zoicite said as they all followed their prince.

"There is nothing to explain," Darien stated as he carelessly flopped onto his sofa. "She's a damn whore."

"Darien you have to understand something," Zoicite tried again, but by the look in Darien's eyes Zoicite knew this was going to be hard. It wasn't Darien looking at him right then, but his prince, Endymion.

"There is nothing that you can say that will justify that bitch saying some other man's name while I'm having sex with her!" Darien bellowed fiercely.

"Darien we can not allow you calling Serena a bitch," Jadeite said calmly.

"I can call that woman whatever I damn well please and you four will have nothing to do with her!"

"Can he still order us when he doesn't even remember?" Jadeite asked to no one in particular. Kunzite immediately smacked him upside the head.

"What are you talking about?" Darien demanded.

"Nothing," Nephrite answered quickly trying to move the conversation.

"No," Darien exclaimed as he moved to stand right in front of Kunzite. "Kunzite what the hell is going on?"

"Dude he still goes straight to you when he wants answers," Jadeite commented and once again got hit upside the head by Kunzite.

"Shut the fuck up," Kunzite scolded.

"Answer me Kunzite," Darien ordered sternly. Kunzite sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Fuck it, you're Endymion."

"What?" Darien asked in confusion. He was not expecting that.

"You're prince Endymion from a thousand years ago and we're your personal royal guard," Nephrite explained. "A thousand years ago you were the prince of Earth and Serena was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. A great evil attacked and everyone was killed, but Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to save us and have us reborn during this time period." Darien stared at them for a moment before chuckling to himself.

"Are you guys drunk?"

"We're serious," Zoicite commented seriously.

"Okay, if what you're saying is true then why the fuck do you all remember this and I don't?"

"Serena didn't lock our memories away when she released our souls," Jadeite explained. "I have a feeling she forgot to do that, but I'm thankful she did because besides when that bitch came my memories from back then were awesome."

"Yeah, I got to admit I love my memories too," Nephrite agreed. "We all were living the high life back then. Anything we wanted we could have. Food, personal luxuries, and women were all at our beckon call."

"Until the Senshi came into our lives," Kunzite added with a sigh.

"Correction," Zoicite interjected before staring directly at Darien, "until princess Serenity came in your life. We all knew of the beautiful female warriors of the Silver Alliance, but never had the pleasure of meeting them until you began chasing after their princess."

"That's right," Nephrite said with a smile. "We were dispatched to distract the Senshi while our lustful prince tried to seduce the pure little moon princess."

"Apparently she wasn't that pure," Kunzite jabbed with a chuckle.

"Do not talk about her that way," Darien suddenly exclaimed hotly.

"Oh so it's okay for you to call her every name in the book, but when I say she was a little quick to jump in your bed you get mad?" Darien stared at Kunzite for a moment before sitting down on his couch with a sigh. Kunzite ran a hand through his hair before moving to sit next to his prince.

"I don't know if I can believe you guys," Darien admitted. "You guys sound like you're saying the truth, but it's just a lot to trust."

"Would it help if we transformed for you?" Zoicite asked. Suddenly all the guys' eyes lit up.

"I'm such an idiot," Kunzite exclaimed with a smile.

"Why didn't we think to transform?" Jadeite asked with an amused tone. "Zoicite, you're a genius." All the guys chuckled before transforming into their general forms. A few moments later all four generals stood proudly in front of their prince.

"Well I'm convinced," Darien said casually with a smirk, which caused all four of them to let out a sigh of relief. "So I take it the girls are the Senshi as well?"

"Got it," Jadeite replied happily.

"And Meatball Head is Sailor Moon," Darien stated calmly before moving to stand.

"That easy?" Nephrite questioned cautiously.

"Well when the four legendary generals that have been seen helping the Sailor Senshi turns out to be your four good friends one tends not to argue against it," Darien answered confidently. "Also I just had images pass through my mind of all of us training somewhere I don't recognize. So how do we go about getting my memories back?"

"Wish we knew," Nephrite answered honestly before they all changed back into their normal selves. "Honestly I thought that sleeping with the princess would be the trigger for your memories."

"Maybe hearing more of our memories will jog his?" Zoicite offered. "We were around him since he was a child so our memories go back deeper then those of Serena."

"Why the hell not?" Jadeite spoke happily. "At least now though he knows that he has untapped memories. So my prince what would you like to know?" Darien took a few moments to answer.

"What was I like back then?"

"You were going to be the best king Earth would ever have," Kunzite answered quickly. "Your father was a great man before he died and, along with your mother, trained you to be an amazing future king. You were in the market for a future queen when you met princess Serenity."

"Before Serena what was I like?"

"Ever man wanted to be you and ever woman wanted to be in your bed," Nephrite answered proudly. "Us five were unstoppable. No man, war, or woman could tear us apart. Every night was a new woman."

"Every battle we rode into we were victorious," Zoicite added happily and began to laugh. "One time the battle ended before we got there. Apparently the opposing army heard we were coming to our allies' aid and immediately surrendered."

"And the king offered his daughter to Endy, but Endy turned her away saying he could never bed such a boring woman," Jadeite said laughing. "Got to admit he was kind of right. That woman was terrible in bed."

"I knew you were the one that fucked her!" Nephrite exclaimed. "Wasn't she a virgin?"

"That princess was no virgin," Jadeite replied ruefully. "Someone else had gotten to her already and apparently didn't want it again after."

"At least she left after you were done," Kunzite commented before turning to Darien. "After you fucked that one duchess I had to seduce her, under your order, to get her out of your bed." Darien laughed lightly. "Yeah laugh it up. Thanks to you I couldn't get her out of my bed for a month and her father tried to push me into marry that crazy woman."

"If I recall you fucked her every night nonetheless," Zoicite informed happily.

"Hey we all can't convince the maids to be set on a schedule on when they can join your bed," Kunzite shot back. "How did you convince all the maids to that by the way?"

"When you're as intelligent as I am it's not hard to convince a group of palace maids anything," Zoicite answered proudly. "The real trick was convincing them to all join me in one night." Zoicite paused to visualize the memory. "God, that Mary had an amazing mouth."

"I know," Nephrite added with a rakish smirk.

"I think we all know," Kunzite added before they all roared to laughter.

"So basically I was a bad ass in battle, had women throwing themselves at me, and was feared by my enemies," Darien summarized. "How was I one on one?"

"Oh all the men respected and loved you," Jadeite answered. "When you were the one leading attacks the men had no fear. When it came to women you respected the ones that deserved and earned respected. The queen was very strict on treating ladies like ladies and whores like whores."

"My mother and father?"

"The king and queen were great rulers," Kunzite said with a sigh. "King Damian ruled with an iron fist to his enemies and was very kind to his subjects. While he ruled the kingdom had no civil wars and no uprisings. He was the first King of Earth to do that."

"Queen Gaia was arguably even kinder then your father," Zoicite added. "She was gorgeous and very easy to talk to. She helped me in wooing Ami."

"Me too with Rei," Jadeite chimed in. "Even after your father died she remained strong and kept the kingdom together until the time came that you would assume the throne. You look just like your mother by the way."

"So how did Serena and I end up together?"

"The Senshi didn't want you anywhere near their princess," Nephrite stated. "If it wasn't for us distracting them you probably would have never gotten Serena to fall for you."

"She got your attention when you invited her to your room and she slapped you in response," Zoicite informed smiling. "She was the first woman to reject you in such a way and continued to for a while."

"I thought you guys said she came to my bed quickly," Darien questioned in confusion.

"She did when you finally won her affections," Zoicite continued. "It took you months to win her over, but once you won her heart you quickly won her body as well."

"While you were pursuing her you somehow ended up having actual feelings for her and had apparently asked for her hand the very next day after your first night together," Kunzite explained.

"For some reason that all sounds very similar to how Serena and I met here," Darien said with a smile. "She was the first girl to truly catch my interest when she didn't have an instant crush on me like every other girl seemed to." Darien paused for a moment to think. "I suppose to should go find Serena and see about talking things out with her."

"She spent the night at the temple with the girls," Zoicite informed. "I don't know if she's still there now though."

"I'll start looking for her there after a shower," Darien said as he stood up. "Hopefully I can try to salvage whatever it is that's still between us."

AN: My apologies for taking so long with finishing this story. My life as become very chaotic with my husband going to the police academy, step-children visiting, and many other family events that this story has kind of taken a back seat. Rest assure I am finishing this story and I'm kind of thinking of doing a little short story, just a few chapters, of their time during the Silver Millennium. Depending on a few certain things hopefully soon my life will calm down again and I be able to focus on my writing again. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: All right first I owe these last two chapter to max333. She deserves full credit for them and I better not see one cross word said about her! :p I had lost complete interest in this story and she very graciously offered to finish it for me (with of course a few guide lines from myself on what has to be in it and can not be in it). For those who are worried that I'm going to stop writing, fear not. I'm already eight chapter in another story, but instead of Sailor Moon, it's a fanfiction from Ouran High School Host Club. Once again THANK YOU max333. There was very little editing on my part. You did a fabulous job and I am in debt to you. xoxo**

Darien ended up spending half the day looking for Serena. That turned out to be fruitless. Her phone was either turned off or dead. He was hoping it was the latter. He even tried going to her house to see if she was there, but he was only met with an angry father that wanted to know what he would want with his innocent young daughter. _If only her father knew…_Darien thought. He barely got away before Mr. Tsukino could load his shotgun with Mrs. Tsukino shouting for him to come back for dinner sometime.

Afterwards Darien tried the temple, but Rei's grandfather had informed him that Rei along with the other girls were at Mina's house. Darien didn't know where Mina lived nor her last name to even try to look it up in the phone book, granted it would be her parent in the phone book but it would have been a place to start, so by late afternoon he decided it call it a day and try again tomorrow. If anything he knew that when the weekend was over he could just go to her school and wait for her there.

Darien then decided to go and visit Ann. It had been a while since he hung out with her and even though he had been keeping his distance so to not encourage the crush she had on him, he was starting to feel like he was being rude to his friend. He decided to wait till he had Serena with him again before he went. He wasn't trying to encourage anything. He didn't want to give Ann a false impression when his heart, mind and body belonged to another.

It was when he was at his place that Monday afternoon waiting for her to get out of school that his generals popped up. When he told them of his search Malachite remarked, "Considering what you said to her…" that's when the truth of his harsh and cruel words had hit him hard. "I cannot believe I said what I said to her. It was horrible. I was horrible. The names I called her, the things I accused her of...she deserved none of it."

He paced about his living room once the impact of his words to her hit him. It was like a ton of bricks had collided against his back.

"That was horrible of me. I'm not even sure I would forgive me." He slumped to his couch, his four generals all about as they were unsure of how to make this all better again. "I made her cry...I might have even broken her heart...oh hell I probably did." He felt like dirt right then. Like he was scum for what he said. His generals were there for comfort but it was a cold one at best seeing as how none could offer helpful words,

"At the very least you got one last lay out of her if she doesn't take you ba - ow!" Jadeite was hit by a fuming Nephrite as his prince looked to him in outright anger. He managed to gulp at the expression on his face.

"Without her love the sex would have been just that. Sex. I had her love and I threw it away like rotting garbage. I took her for granted when I thought she was impure." For a moment he laughed as something in his mind frame clicked.

"Why are you laughing?" Malachite asked.

"The things she did...I wondered how she knew my body so well...yet it didn't click till now that I knew hers just as well to." He had played her body well during that session. Like a finely tuned up machine. And she made him quiver, wanting to beg for her to never let it end but also needing it to end or else loose his mind to the passion she drew out of him. He could imagine going to bed like that every night with her. Giving into his dark fantasies of taking her roughly, of letting loose on her as he'd been afraid to before with other women. She'd not only accepted his roughness but had actually encouraged it. It had made his heart beat faster in need and want of her. His love growing for her in that one joining,

"You need to see her my prince." Zoicite remarked. "Tell her the truth. Explain to her your side of things. Give her the chance to understand your perspective before you lose her without even trying to gain her back again." The dark haired man nodded.

"I know...where she is?" he looked about.

"My guess is with the other girls. Probably at that fruit place." Jadeite guessed. The others looked to him before understanding what he was referring to.

"I need to go." Darien stood up, grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes before leaving the apartment.

"Should we let him know he left us in here?" Jadeite asked. The others sighed.

"We should leave out and make sure things go well." Malachite remarked. Making sure to lock up and take a spare key with them they left as well.

Reaching the crowned fruits parlor Darien stepped inside, his intention clear as day. Step one find beautiful blonde, step two, explain things, step three beg for forgiveness, step four... hopeful make up sex. He shook his head to get at least the first three steps done. The sex could wait; he just needed her to know for right now.

Then after everything the makeup sex could come. Spotting her with her friends he knew he'd have troubles getting past them. As protective as guardians to their sacred treasure the girls he now noticed always managed to sync themselves in a protective cocoon around his girl. A cocoon he understood very well.

"Now or never," he muttered. Walking up to them they were stunned to see him but even more so was his blonde princess. Though he still had no major memories he knew without a doubt that they were meant to be together. Even without his memories he'd been drawn to her since day one. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a connection with her like he'd never felt with anyone else. Previous girlfriends that he'd had couldn't compare to the feelings she evoked within him. He wanted her to be his forever, but first he needed to get her to listen to him. "Can we talk?" straight to the point. The girls looked to her as she nodded their acceptance of leaving.

"You need anything and we'll be over there." Lite nodded. The rest got up and gave him warning looks to NOT upset her. He saw their new seating. They still be within calling distance but would give the couple their privacy for a short period of time at least. He stood still for a moment before sliding into the booth next to her.

"I need to explain what happened, why I said what I said, to appol - " she stopped him from talking, "I understand...to an extent. You thought I was envisioning another man while I was with you." Darien nodded.

"But I know the truth now. My generals came to me and told me the truth about our past. It was a real eye opener. I still don't remember anything but I know that I can't let something as insignificant as you calling out my name from the past deter me in this time line." His words we comforting to her.

"I must admit if I heard you calling out another's name while we were..." Serena blushed at the thought of what they had been doing when she had screamed 'Endymion'. His hand reached out and grasped hers on the table, "I would have cried, pushed you away, run off in an agree rage. It would feel like the ultimate betrayal." Darien sighed at the memory. "That the man I loved, that I wanted to have a future with had been thinking of another while he was in me. It would have made me feel dirty that I was being used for only his personal gain and not as a joining of our two souls as one." Darien nodded as they seemed to understand both sides of the coin.

"It hurt deeply when I heard the name." he admitted. "I then believed that you had given yourself to another and lied to me about being with me before." Serena nodded in agreement.

"But now you know I hadn't."

"I was pissed not because I thought you lied but had given yourself so freely to someone else. I think I wanted to punish you for not waiting for me. I had a little unknown fantasy and dream of us being together, getting married and having a family. I felt that was all shot to hell with the lie I presumed it to be." By now tears were forming in Serena's eyes.

"But now you know," she said. He nodded.

"Until I get my memories back, though I'd like to hear my name only when we make love from now on." He looked to give a sly sexy face at his words.

"If I could I'd scream it at the roof tops." Serena shyly admitted, which caused him smile.

"Me to," he added. Their hands now joined tightly in a possessive yet protective gesture. "I'm not going to let my stupidity or lack of memory get in the way of us. Your mine and I'm yours." It was a near challenge for her to dispute it, but she only smiled.

"Agreed." Their hands now completely entwined he looked about to try and find a means to leave out without encountering her girls and deal with the squeals. He didn't want to have a whole episode of dealing with four girls being all giddy around them when they needed some alone time together as a couple. He wasn't in the mood to share her time or company with anyone else. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A way out without interruptions. We need some alone time that's far away from people," he answered before finding that the nice little developing crowd gave him the cover he needed to whisk her away. Bolting from the booth he swerved her all about as she tried to figure out what he meant by alone time. He got caught however by Andrew.

"Hey you want your usual?" he asked.

"Not today," Darien said as he made to leave again when he caught sight of the slightly confused blonde behind his friend.

"Where you to off to?" he asked. The raven haired man was trapped. He wanted to - needed to have time with his love alone. His friend wasn't making things easy.

"Just out." he replied evasively. His blonde treasure having figured it out by now was eager to reconnect with her prince.

"Were just going to chill out by the rose gardens," she excused. She knew Andrew was just looking out for her even with regards to his best friend. Andrew looked a tad concerned but let it pass. He knew she was safe with him.

"Best behavior," he warned to them. She blushed as he turned to her and grinned. For whatever reason as justified as his words were he still felt like that grin on his friends face had another meaning,

"Always," Darien remarked before leaving the building with her by his side. It was only minutes later that it occurred to Andrew that they were walking out hand in hand. Thankfully what didn't occur to him was that they were headed in his friend's apartment's direction.

She could feel a bit of her link with her beloved trying to form as they walked. His speed was gaining them strange looks as she couldn't help but blush in rising anticipation of what was to come.

"You think he knows what's going on?" she asked Darien and he stopped.

"I don't think so but we might want to keep it under wraps from him for a little bit of time. He sees you like a younger sister." It occurred to him that his friend might not like the idea of his friend being in an intimate relationship with her.

"Who cares we love one another," Serena protested cutely and he nodded in response.

"That is true, but I'm also a few years older than you," he added. Serena looked to him with a determined face. "It's not going to stop me – us. I was just letting you know of why he might protest to it." Serena nodded in understanding and they kept moving from the parlor to his apartment, neither aware that his generals were making sure they didn't get interrupted.

"Is anyone even a little tempted to - " Jadeite was hit in the back of the head.

"Nope and no ease dropping for you either." Malachite warned.

"Just a thought." While Jadeite was deeply in love with Ray even he could appreciate a free show. The others roll their eyes at him. None were willing to risk their ladies wrath or risk their prince's wrath.

"If you want to do it and get caught staring while their...and risk him seeing you than it's going to be you're burial." Nephrite told him. Jadeite stopped right there. He was not willing to risk himself without others, not when it came to getting a peep show.

"Spoiled sports," he muttered.

"Think that maybe his memories might get jogged now that he knows of us and knows who she is to him?" Zoicite asked. No one answered since no one knew the answer. They just watched over as the couple entered the building.

Entering the building was like building up the anticipation. Serena felt giddy and excited while Darien seemed excited, but frustrated that the elevator seemed to be going extra slow today. He resisted the urge to hit the button again as it finally landed on his floor. Pulling her with him he practically jogged to his door. Grabbing his keys he opened it up before hauling her inside only to push her against the door with his body. His mouth begging for entrance and her body approved of his affections whole-heartedly.

"I, oh God Darien," she moaned. His tongue trailed a path to her neck. His hands fumbled with her school shirt trying to avoid ripping it in his haste. Finally it was shucked over her head but then she pushed him back. Curious as she had a wicked gleam in her eyes she darted past his form. He was hot on her feet as she shed clothes in her path.

Once they made it to his bedroom she was naked as the day she was born and he was trying so hard to get undressed without tripping. Serena had a hard time not laughing. Finally free of clothing he chased her about his room as she seemed to enjoy being the proverbial rabbit to his wolf. Finally throwing her on the bed he landed on top of her. His mouth claimed hers with an unmistakable intent.

Fairly devouring one another, his hand dipped below to feel her hot wet heat as she was starting to drip onto his sheets. She moaned at his invading fingers and response her hand traveled between them and gently pumping at his large member. His strokes faltered for, but a moment before he regained himself and sped up his rhythm within her. His mouth made itself at home over her sweet breasts and loved marking them as his own.

Serena cried out in pleasure as he felt her muscles begin to clench around him. Wanting them to come together he stopped his rhythm before taking her hand away and watching her eyes as he slowly slid himself within her. A complete contrast to how they wound up in there but he needed for her to know that this wasn't just sex for them. This was eternal. She began to tear up at the knowledge and griped him harder within her.

He tried to go slow at first, but after the first few strokes she begged for him to take her with the passion they had that night. Unable to take it he obeyed and slammed into her with reckless abandonment. Both began panting as if their lives depended on it as her muscles clenched about him. His own hard shaft taking over the thinking process and demanded that he be seated as far within her as possible.

Grabbing her legs he pulled them apart till her knees were touching the bed before taking several pleasure filled long strokes and going so hard that he feared he was hurting her. But her encouraging moans and shrieks of pleasure killed off that thought process. With their rhythm he knew he couldn't last much longer. Looking into her eyes he saw love, longing, lust and her soul to give to him shining through them.

"I love you." The words were nearly muttered as his voice was sounding choked out. The need for the rhythm to be intense as his body demanded to be seated as deeply within her as possible. He gave in and slammed into her with such force the wall was given lovely indents from the bed frame. She opened her mouth in a large O as she screamed her release, the pressure against her womanhood just too much.

Her gripping muscles pulled him over the edge as he roared his own release. Hers triggering his as he still kept his rhythm going. Unable to stop dead in his tracks as the pleasure was now fading.

"We have got to do that again," Serena remarked in between breaths. He numbly agreed before pulling her with him and rolling over. He refused to leave her body just yet. He wanted to savor this feeling forever.

"I was thinking tomorrow after school we could go visit Allen and Ann," he remarked minutes later. Serena looked up to him with a concerned face.

"You do know she hates me and loves you." Her dead pan serious remark had him sighing.

"I know but I feel like I'm being rude to her. Besides she did help out with that play so I can't not at least say 'hi' to her," he explained.

"Just don't count on her letting me in with you." The remark was meant to be funny but its humor was lost to dregs of sleep. They'd figure more out later on and take a visit to Ann and Allen's place, but for now they just needed to feel one another in a way only soul mates could. Their minds already bonding back once more even as she fell asleep on top of him. His arms encircling protectively and possessively around her nude form as her own hands curled around her like a content kitten. Oh yes life was good…for now.

The next day – after Serena gave her parents that morning a call from his phone telling them that she'd fallen asleep over at Ray's temple and would be going to school from there – they went off to go about their day. She went to school and noticed that Ann had been called out sick for the day. Not bothered by it, she noticed the same for Allen in the upper portions of class as well. She was now in agreement with Darien to see them after school. Happy to see his smiling face when she got out Serena enthusiastically jumped into his arms as he smiled and wrapped possessive arms right back around her form.

"Miss me?" Darien teased and she giggled in response.

"Always, now let's go see Ann and Allen. They were both gone from school today." He nodded and they headed off in the siblings apartment direction. "I'm glad we talked it out." Serena was more than grateful that they were back on the same page and in his bed – their bed, something he was insisting they call it now. But walking towards the siblings', as they called themselves, apartment building she was still wary about being around Ann. The girl seemed to dislike her a great deal. "I wonder if we should go," she muttered slightly nervous.

"I've been avoiding Ann for too long and I don't want to be rude," Darien explained. Serena wanted to rebut, but decided to let it go. She felt confident in his love for her. She just didn't like Ann's blatant 'I'll snatch him from you' attitude. Reaching the building they went upstairs via elevator before knocking on the door. Ann answered starry eyed at Darien while she nearly cringed at the sight of Serena next to him.

"What a lovely surprise," she remarked and at Allen's insistence she invited both of them inside, but she had her own intentions today. Serena was on guard as the red head was actually being civil to her. During the girls' exchange Darien noticed Allen's not so subtle glancing at Serena's back. It unnerved him a bit. He knew she loved him without a shadow of a doubt, he just had no trust for Allen. Suddenly he understood very well Serena's issue with Ann when it came to him. Both parties liked both of them.

"She's so pretty," Darien heard Allen mutter, as the young man barely his junior poured some tea for everyone. Darien's eyes quickly shot to him.

"Yes she is and I'm lucky to have her." Darien's statement made Allen pause.

"Thought you two were only friends?" he asked, curiosity and tightness in his voice.

"We decided to take it to the next level." Darien couldn't wipe the smug grin from his face. Next level, hell, his bed was one hell of a level up.

"Does Ann know?" Allen asked knowing of her likeness for Darien.

"No not yet." He wanted to use this moment to their advantage and tell her. It was during that conversation that Ann decided to be rid of Serena for good. She could get Darien and Allen would remain loyal to her once Serena was gone. Convincing the girl to go into Allen's bedroom with her she made sure it was dark before shoving her inside.

"Yamandakka drain her dry!" Ann yelled as the doors closed. Serena looked back in shock then outright anger, but it gave the cardian a chance to grab her up. Captured and unable to get to her locket to transform she opened up her mouth and screamed an ear-piercing scream, enough to shatter the windows and wake the dead.

"Darien!" For Darien even without her link to him, without her vocals screaming for help he still felt something was amiss.

He and Allen had abandon the kitchen to go to her. For Darien his heart was in his throat. The woman he loved more than anything was in trouble and her screams scared him half to death. He feared for her life. However just as angered and now fully pissed off the Doom Tree exploded with Serena's energy and grew to gargantuan proportions. It shocked Ann and Allen as they had never seen such a feat before.

"What's going on? I don't understand?" Ann asked, slightly stunned by its response to Serena's energy. The cardian had been smashed into the ground while Serena was in midair struggling in a tree limb, even her hair was a victim to the tree's limbs. It was when Darien yelled for her that he was swept up to. His pea green jacket ripped off his body as he was swept up so fast. Too scared to think straight, he made to grab for her hand.

"Serena, grab my hand." He muttered, feeling the tree's tight grip. He felt useless at the moment and wondered where the hell his generals were right now. She tried to reach to him but she came up short. Finally they managed to grab fingers only to be kicked apart literally by Allen's alien form.

"Get your hands off of my Serena," he demanded harshly. Darien himself was angered as well, knowing the man was just jealous Serena was his. "I'm not going to let you take her from me," the male alien snapped at Darien.

"She was never yours to take!" Darien shouted back.

"She was always mine!" Allen shouted angrily. A fierce possessive need slammed from Darien's inner being to the forefront, making him want to tear Allen a new one for his words.

"Don't you yell at him like that! Besides he doesn't want her, he wants me!" Ann's deluded ideals never ceased to amaze Serena as the woman clearly didn't hear Darien's last words.

"No I don't, Serena and I are together," Darien sighed in frustration. This brought Ann into a jealous rage. Her aura burning with her power as she sought to make Serena pay for taking Darien from her with her life. Allen never even got to remark as he saw her jealously at its peak.

"Doom Tree suck her dry!" she screamed her demand at the large tree.

"No drain him dry and leave Serena alone!" Allen shouted in response. Serena's eyes widened before shutting again as her energy was being depleted rapidly.

"NO!" Darien yelled, fighting against the trees limb around him with a fierce need to get to her. Then he was hit with its energy draining properties. Both Ann and Allen tried to free their respective crushes, but nothing. It was the sudden attack of the Doom tree that forced them away. By the time they got Serena and Darien to safety the scouts had arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Well here is the last chapter written by max333. Also a little thanks to Sblck for bring my attention about the Malachite/Kunzite mess up. I hope that my lovely readers who follow my work will like the next fanfiction that I'm writing. I am trying something new by creating my own personal ****character so bare with me as I try this for the first time. Thank you again to everyone for your support.**

When Mars and Jupiter sought to attack them the two siblings created a force field protecting them easily from the smoldering crackle of the attacks. Laughing as they saw the scouts as useless. The scouts demanded the return of their friends and of the enemies surrender. Ann and Allen only laughed at them in mocking contempt.

"You must be joking!" Ann cackled. Her powers sent the scouts reeling back, losing their footing they flew back only to have Allen attack next as they were smashed into the ground yet again by their actions. Regaining some strength, Serena got up and at seeing her friends in pain got a small adrenaline rush.

"That's it I've had it!" Transforming she surprised the hell out of both Ann and Allen, but mostly Allen as he felt as if he'd been betrayed. His heart lurched in pain at the sight.

"You can't still seriously have feelings for her?" Ann snapped at Allen. "She's the enemy, if she truly cared for you she wouldn't have transformed." The knowledge hurt him, but not as much as the next scene hurt Ann. Sailor Moon, seeing Darien still on the ground from his attempt to help her, went to see how he was. He held his hand up for her to hold letting her know he was physically okay but drained of a lot of energy. Without being in his transformation Darien's body took the brunt of the energy.

"Darien?" Sailor Moon repeated his name till his eyes opened.

"Sailor Moon...no Serena...are you okay?" Sailor Moon laughed lightly.

"Leave it to you to ask that when you're the one on the ground." Darien smiled before using his other hand to pull her to him. Her lips sweet to his as he had been so terrified for her life. Ann was shocked at first, seeing the tender moment then went into a jealous rage as her aura shocked even Allen. She glowed for a moment before blasting the couple with an attack. They went flying just as the generals came in.

"For the love of God, how the hell can such a big plant cause so much trouble?" Kunzite raged, breathing hard. With all four transformed the scouts looked up at them,

"Darien's been drained pretty badly," Mercury shouted.

"And Ann's having a jealous fit," Mars groaned as she stood.

"At their expense," Jupiter added on. The generals looked up to see them getting thrown once more. Ann's jealously, it seemed, knew no bounds while at the height of her rage. She cackled like an evil witch as the scouts and generals watched helplessly for a moment before all eight of the scouts and generals went in for their attacks. It caught the enemies off guard for only a shield erected seemed to waver now at the power sources.

"It's strong," Jadeite stated.

"A little disconcerting," Nephrite muttered. The girls managed to pull themselves back up by this point.

"We need to save them and take care of this tree," Venus stated, rubbing her bruised shoulder.

"Don't forget taking care of Ann and Allen," Jupiter cracked her knuckles.

"Foolish scouts," Ann mocked sending another blast their way. The generals in response blocked the attack to the scouts with their own magic.

"Strong," Kunzite noted beathing a little hard.

"We need to find a way around that shield," Zoicite deemed.

"Agreed, but how?" Kunzite asked and Zoicite looked at the tree.

"Maybe their power source comes from the giant tree," he surmised. Before they could attack it they heard Sailor Moon speak.

"It's going to be okay Darien, I'm right here." His back was pretty banged up from the last hit.

"As long as your here I'm okay regardless." Ann didn't take a liking to that and sent several more blasts their way. It broke the hold their hands had as they screamed in pain from the negative energy being blasted their way. Finally Ann stopped but only to decide it wasn't enough. In her mind's eye Sailor Moon had to pay for taking what was hers. Laughing at her pain and vain effort in protecting Darien's form from the attacks. It was when Sailor Moon stood up and took the brunt of another attack, shielding Darien as the generals had done with the scouts earlier that gave Allen and Darien pause.

"Such a useless effort," Ann stated coldly. "Just give up now and I'll make it a little less painful for you." Ann's words held no true care for Sailor Moon.

"Go ahead, cause as long as their breath left in my body I will protect those that I love with my life. I won't let you take them from me without a fight!" Sailor Moon's words were shocking and fierce, pulling at Allen's heartstrings as well as Darien's. She'd be willing to sacrifice herself to protect him if that's what it took. The scouts gasped as the generals had been doing the same thing, protecting them with their lives. Jupiter and Mars looked to one another as Mercury and Venus did and stood proud beside their defender.

"And we'll do the same," the scouts thoughts and feelings mirroring each other's. Allen looked on as if he was having a minor revelation as Sailor Moon spoke to Darien.

"Go now. Get away." Darien looked her in the eye. "I want you safe, now go." Serena knew he couldn't fight, not in civilian form. If he was as Tuxedo Mask or the moon light knight then yes he could fight, but not in this form. Ann went to hit Sailor Moon again, her price for be unwilling to let go of Darien. Only this time in a shocking twist Darien in a motion to get up fooled Sailor Moon into thinking he was leaving and instead stood in front of her to block the next hit. Ann unable to deal with his act of trying to protect her enemy sent blast after blast at him. The act shocked and made Allen's heart go out the couple as Darien took everything.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock, as her beloved man took in the hits in his civilian form would not be able to handle for much longer. "You've got to stop!" she cried out, trying to pull him out of the way, but he stood his ground and braced his back for the hits.

"If you think for even one second that I'm not going to fight to protect you, the woman I love and want to be with then," his words were cut off though as the last hit had him crying out in pain. His head falling back as his body gave out. Sailor Moon cried and caught him as he fell. She felt for his pulse just to be sure and let out a sigh of relief when she felt he was still breathing. It was the tender feeling of his back that scared her. Her tears, she couldn't help, as they poured from her.

"Ann maybe this is wrong? Look at them." Ann snapped her face to Allen.

"What?"

"How can we destroy a love so strong that they'd be willing to sacrifice themselves to protect one another from death?" His words had her in shock.

"Shut up!" she screeched, blasting them.

"I don't think I can do this," Allen told her in despair. "I can't destroy something so beautiful." Allen backed out, unwilling to hurt the couple any more. Her jealous rage though prevented her from seeing the truth or from thinking clearly.

"Coward." she spat.

"No you're the coward, attacking a defenseless couple," Mars's words hit home.

"The scouts are right and so is Allen." The Moon Light Knight suddenly appeared, only to get blasted by an angry Ann.

"You have no idea what's its like, what we had to go through. We were all alone out there and if we didn't take what we wanted then we would have died!" Her blast not only sent him into a wall but made his disappear as well.

"He's gone!" Mercury shouted in complete shock.

"Is the prince okay?" Zoicite asked and they looked over to find Sailor Moon holding him tenderly.

"I hope so," Jupiter answered.

"If she killed him she signed her own death certificate." Kunzite stated, angered beyond words. It was the trees reaction to everything that caused it to explode its energy from their placement. Sailor Moon and Darien went flying as she landed squarely with him, unwilling to break her hold and fearful of losing that connection with him. A large tree limb then hit Allen. Ann saw this and without thought sacrificed herself to save him. The scouts, the generals, and Sailor Moon all watched as she fell into Allen's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Ann apologized painfully. "I think your right. I was just so angry it prevented me from thinking straight." The blood on her lips showed that she had internal bleeding. Allen cried in the pain at the thought of losing her.

"You're going to be okay," he told her,

"I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I think I love you."

"I love you to," Allen said causing Ann to smiled before her face fell. He cried out helplessly for her lose of life. It was as if fate had wanted to be cruel as the Doom Tree's limb came at him, a death hit it would be. Allen buried his head in Ann's neck as the scouts watched in horror. It was Sailor Moon's shouting words that caused it to halt it's attack.

"Save them!"

"You think I shouldn't Sailor Moon?" it spoke in a female voice.

"You can talk?!" Sailor Moon stated surprised.

"I can do many things, but first I should explain myself and why we are here." Light erupted from the tree encompassing Sailor Moon and Allen as they were given a history lesson on what happened to the tree and where it came from. The scornful past of giving life to hundreds of people like Ann and Allen so it could not be alone anymore, only from them to become greedy with the need to take what they wanted.

It ended up erupting in a war that the Doom Tree fled from. Once they destroyed the planet they were on the Doom Tree took its surviving people to a new planet, but each time they tried to make themselves at home more people would die off. The planet's resources wouldn't last. It wasn't till only Ann and Allen were left and with only having seen the fighting and the war it was all they knew. Just as children they only knew that feeling.

It wasn't till they came to this planet that they found a place where the resources wouldn't run out and they could co-exist, but their methods from how they learned over the years prevented them from co-existing. Once the light was gone Sailor Moon was left standing as Allen held Ann in his arms. Bitter than they had realized their love for one another to late.

It wasn't till Ann awakened, a save from the Doom Tree, that he felt happiness again. It was Sailor Moon that was left hoping that the Doom Tree would pass the same gift to her beloved. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost him again. She knew he was alive but with his injured body he was near death. It would take a great save and power, something she knew she did have the access to, to save him. It was then that the Moon Light Knight appeared again.

"Your still alive," she said, relieved the see him okay,

"In a sense yes and no," he said and she quirked her head to the side. "I believe it is time to reveal myself." Pulling down the white garb from his face he revealed himself to be Darien,

"Okay, I'm officially lost," she told him with confusion written clearly on her face.

"Darien's memories created me," he answered as if that explained everything. After a moment with no response from her the Moon Light Knight elaborated more. "He created me unconsciously as he did not have his memories so that he could still protect you. His will to keep you safe was unwilling to be stopped by any force no matter the cost." She nodded understanding.

"So you are him but you're like a literal figment of his imagination?" she asked.

"Something like that. I am a force of will so that he could still protect you." Serena nodded while looking to Darien's unconscious form. "He knew that you needed help, even in his state his link to you felt the need for it and created me. Though like I said unconsciously, but now it has come time for us to rejoin and be with you." the essence of Darien went back into him much to the relief of Sailor Moon.

"Please Sailor Moon heal me," the Doom Tree suddenly begged. "Let me be free of this negative energy." Sailor Moon nodded and using her silver crystal she called out the power to heal the Doom Tree and to give Ann and Allen a new start, a chance at a new life together without anger or fear or hate. With the flash of light from her broach though she, Darien, the generals and the scouts found themselves no longer in the room with the large Doom Tree or Allen and Ann.

"We're in the Moon kingdom," Sailor Moon stated as she glanced around. "How is that possible?" She then saw Darien rising up. Going to him she leapt into his arms as he held her closely, unwilling to let her go for anything. "I thought I lost you."

"Love of my life, even death can't keep us apart," Darien stated as he smiled down at her.

"So you remember now?" Sailor Moon questioned to verify that his memory had returned.

"Everything. No stone was un turned." Sailor Moon smiled and held him tighter before he pulled her back just enough to envelope her mouth in a searing kiss. The scouts were too happy for them to spoil it.

"My darling daughter," Queen Serenity spoke as she stood as regal to them as ever before. Sailor Moon wanted to go hug her mother, but sought to stay in her beloved's arms just a while longer. She had nearly lost him tonight.

"How are we here?" Mars asked, looking around them.

"I brought you here when Endymion rejoined with himself in this time line." the Queen explained. Darien still held Sailor Moon close to him, having felt her fear over him. Their link, now back on track, as he finally was able to pin point the odd sensation in the back of his head. It had been his link to her calling out to him.

"Question is why though?" Venus asked. The Queen looked to Sailor Moon and Darien again.

"Because it seems that history likes to repeat itself." Her stern voice made Sailor Moon feel like her mother was berating her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, preventing her voice from wavering. The Queen looked to her daughter's stomach.

"Your pregnant, again." Sailor Moon blushed and looked down to her stomach.

"We're pregnant again?" she asked nervously yet happily at the same time. She looked to find Darien with a large smile on his face.

"Yes, it seems that in any time frame you two have a hard time waiting till marriage to have a family," the Queen scolded, her heritage demanding that her daughter wait till marriage to be intimate let alone have a child.

"Can you let us talk for a moment?" Sailor Moon asked her mother, which the Queen nodded in agreement. Sailor Moon and Darien talked for several minutes before a giggle was heard and he leaned down to kiss her. Facing her royal mother again Sailor Moon took in a breath to reply.

"I understand your concerns mother, but Darien and I...we want to live out our own destiny. If we're going to have a baby then that's the way it's going be." The Queen was shocked by her daughters words. "We want to have the soul of our child back. We want to raise our child together, in love and happiness. If another enemy comes we'll handle it. We always have. We Moon women are strong mother." The Queen reluctantly agreed even though she felt her daughter was still a tad to young to bear this responsibility. She reluctantly formed the child's soul within her arms then sent it back to Moon where it went inside of her.

"I hope you are making the right choice."

"I can feel the baby again," Sailor Moon stated excitedly.

"And hopefully soon I'll feel her to," Darien stated as he placed his hand on Sailor Moon's stomach. She nodded as she gave a teary eyed goodbye to her mother before the scene once more flashed brightly. They were now once again in front of Ann and Allen.

"We can start a new Allen." Ann stated happily. It was clear the two aliens never noticed that everyone had been gone. Thanking the scouts and Sailor Moon, the two left off with the small twig like tree that was left of the Doom Tree.

"I'm glad they figured it out before it was to late," Sailor Moon stated to herself. It was then Darien came from behind her and caught her attention. Sailor Moon turned around as he picked her up within his arms.

"I have my family back," he said against her lips. still within his hold Venus sought to 'coo', 'ooh', and 'ahh' at the loving moment as did Jupiter, while Mars was ready to demand information on the baby while and Mercury was ready to ask them what their plans were regarding it. Thankfully the generals grasped onto each scout and turned their attentions onto themselves. They knew their prince and princess needed a moment to themselves. "So what do you want to do now?" Darien asked, unwilling to let his princess go for anything.

"Live our lives with one another. Raise our baby and take it one day at a time. I still have school to finish off and so do you. We have plans but they are our plans. Our future to make it how we want to." Darien smiled at her words.

"I love it, our plans, our future, our baby, our lives..." he held her close before kissing her once more. Even with the scouts were behind them bickering with the generals it couldn't break the hold they had on one another.

"At least we wont have to worry about finding babysitters," Sailor Moon giggled, as she glanced at the others.

"Nope," Darien agreed before turning his attention back to her. "But right now lets get you home. We have more alone time to catch up on." Sailor Moon smiled as they snuck away from the group.


End file.
